


It just wont quit

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Severus finds himself with a family gift of second sight, how will this affect the future.





	1. dead zone

**Author's Note:**

> only saying this once do not own the characters or story to Harry Potter and am not making any money from this. This chapter has been adapted from the second chapter of Down Town, The story nit self will be based loosely on the book dead zone by Stephen King. There is and will be major character bashing, so please be warned

For five long years, Severus had been at the end of the Headmaster’s paternalistic and crap attitude. Every time he or another poor scholarship student was subjected to the bullying and abuse from rich entitled children of magical families. 

The headmaster when confronted by the evidence of such bullying would sigh and say “Boys will be boys” and “what we have to endure only makes us stronger in the end” except of course when the children in question were rich entitled children or well off muggle born students. Severus had endured five long years of being bullied, alone except for a supposed friend from a rival house at the British public wizarding school Hogwarts.  
Hated by his peers, despised and bullied within his house of Slytherin for a being a poor half-blood son of a disgraced Arabian witch. Almost killed numerous times by the group called the marauders, and finally his only best friend had turned from him, when he lashed out at her in humiliation and hurt.  
Severus would never forgive or forget the actors in his melodramatic life up to his summer of his fifteenth year. That summer alone he had been put under the crautious curse five times, twice by his own house mates and three times by James Potter the leader of the gang of bullies. The final humiliation had been when Severus had been hung upside down, and his tatty trousers and pants removed for the whole school to see. Oh what a laugh it was, the ugly, poor teenager the laughing stock of Hogwarts school again. Then is best friend Lilly Evans nee Potter had forsaken him, because he called her a mud blood in desperation and humiliation. Even after begging and demeaning himself, she had just looked down her nose and ignored him! Of course he had hidden away in his dormitory, especially after the bullying he suffered from all sides escalated, to the point where he felt safer hidden in an old room in the dungeons hungry and forgotten. He had taken his OWLS, and the food he managed to sneak and hide from the great hall one day he eked out to last the last two weeks of term.  
In fact he saw the absence of food, as a positive experience. After all back in Cokeworth, his home town near Manchester, there would little food on the table with his father drinking his wages away. 

He knew his friendship with Lilly Evans was over for good, he had known the friendship was doomed the last time he had awoken in the Hogwarts infirmary, after having bad concussion (The headmaster wouldn’t call it a coma, as that would have meant an investigation into the running of Hogwarts from the ministry at least) from falling down some stairs after James Potter had accidently on purpose used the tripping jinx on him at the top of them.  
He had been unconscious for three days, and when he woke up he found that he only had to touch a person to see what their future could be, what their hopes and desires were. When he hugged Lilly back when she visited him in the infirmary that first time, he saw her real thoughts and feelings about him and their friendship.

Lilly wanted to end their friendship, she had plans and they did not include him in them. She had plans to become the next Lady Potter and have a life of luxury, in order for her to obtain her goals then there were causalities, and one of them was their friendship. But he also saw the strands of a possible future, one where Lilly and James were dead by Voldemort hands. Leaving their only son to be raised by her hateful sister Petunia.  
He remembered the last time that summer he saw Hogwarts, from the carriage that took the pupils from the school to the Hogsmede train station. He waited for the suburban train an hour after the Hogwarts school express, that took all the children to Kings Cross London. He used the last of his money he had earned completing his peers schoolwork to buy a ticket to Manchester, and then he hitched hiked his way back to his summer prison. Waiting all summer for another wonderful year to start, when he became the punching bag of his peers and professors, instead of the punching bag of his father, at least at Hogwarts he was guaranteed three meals a day and a warm bed.  
Even though Severus caught the later suburban train to Manchester, he made it back to his house in Cokeworth before the Hogwarts Express even arrived at Kings Cross Station. Severus was wearing his second hand mundane clothes, and had nipped into the mundane barbers and had a punk hair style, dying his hair a mixture of red, white and blue. When he left the barbers he felt renewed and part of the young mundane scene. Everybody at the time in the mundane world was wearing tatty, second hand clothes held together by safety pins. They ripped their clothes artistically and with their hairstyles made a statement that they were dangerous, they hang round in packs Severus noticed, smoking and laughing together and enjoying the summer heatwave in 1976.  
He joined the group of punks and took a cigarette offered to him from a boy not much older than himself. As he took the cigarette he witnessed the lads future, of the deep recession that was coming in the 1980’s with the Thatcher government, how unemployment would rise and the mines and factories close.  
He saw the miners’ strike of the 1980’s, the closure of the steel works including at the end the Scunthorpe plant, but he also saw the hope and determination that this and other mundanes had. He felt the fear of the realities of the cold war between the East and West governments, the IRA troubles that had been brought to the British shore. He then saw the end of the cold war, the wall coming down and the Irish terrorists being engaged with by the mundane government of the late 1990’s. But all that was in the future Severus realized, good and bad happening to individuals mingling together to become the background to their shared history.  
Severus left the small gang of boys by the street corner and agreed to meet up with them later on in the week, he had felt invigorated and happy to be included in a group as his self. Not having to second guess how he should behave to his superiors. In the magical world he suddenly realized, a person was not measured on their intrinsic worth, but on their manners and status. Their family and wealth, the mundane seventeenth century hymn All things bright and beautiful which managed to sum up wizarding society nicely in its third verse went as follows;  
The rich man in his castle,  
The poor man at his gate,  
God made high and lowly,  
And ordered their estate.  
Severus was still humming the child’s hymn when he let himself into the small three bedroom terrace house, that his family called home. He noticed that the front stoop was washed, the windows clean and new curtains at the windows. The outside of the house looked well cared and looked after. Inside the house he saw it had been decorated, there was a new kitchen and bathroom, the small back garden looked well-kept and tendered, with the customary vegetable and fruit patch, and surprisingly a magical potions garden as well. With a sigh Severus dragged his old second hand trunk upstairs to his room. He noticed that the rest of the house had been decorated, and in the small box room a nursery had been set up. The only room that had been left was his bedroom. It still had the fading wallpaper, the posters covering the bedroom door to hide the damage his father’s and Severus fists had done to the door in the past. The only new thing in the room, was a bed with underneath storage, with new bed clothes on it. Severus quickly out his meagre possessions away, and left the house to wander down by the river bank, where no fish or wild life lived. The river over the years had been poisoned by the factories in Cokeworth. But it was still a quiet place for Severus to go to, especially since his friendship with Lilly was ended, and she would claim the park as her own, seeing as the park although straddling the two different areas of Cokeworth, was seen as being the tofts park and not for the likes of the downers, as his part of Cokeworth town was called.  
The park itself had been built by an industrial tycoon in the late Victorian era, to give back to the tycoon’s home town something. The man had built the hospital and schools for the town as well. The park although opened to everybody, was only used by the middle and upper classes of the time, and this tradition had continued to the present time.  
Normally the only time the downers ventured into the park was for the fairs and circuses that toured the country though out the summer months. Some bright spark, in the distant past had decided to add an indoor and outdoor swimming pool for the citizens of Cokeworth. Which had the bonus of ensuring the downers continued to keep away from the park and the other part of Cokeworth continued to commandeer it  
Going into the Town Centre was a major military maneuver, and could take the best part of the day. In 1976 there were few cars, and hardly any cars in the downers side. To get to the Town Centre you walked for five miles or took the bus there and back.  
Most families had small children, and the women found it easier to shop at the local Fine Fare supermarket and local shops in the shopping parade. Vegetables and fruit were grown in your back garden, and a few people kept rabbits and chickens, not as pets but as meat for their table. In the Downers, nobody looked a gift horse in the mouth, yes things happened to fall off lorries quite regularly but nobody told the local coppers. Of course even the Snape’s had never been able to afford even the fallen goods, so Severus had long ago learned to go without in his life.  
Severus walked along the river bank, thinking about what had happened this last year at Hogwarts. He thought about the NEWTS he would start studying next year, and the freedom he had now he didn’t have the constrain of Lilly’s friendship to tie him back. He knew he done enough in his OWLS, to take any subject he wanted to now. He had to take transfiguration, charms and herbology, he now thought about what he wanted his electives to be and decided on arithmancy, runes ancient and modern with alchemy, potions and DADA to totally piss of everybody he would take history of magic as well. Eight subjects equated to roughly sixteen hours of study a week, and the rest of the time was their own. Most people completed the three core subjects and another one or maybe two, making five NEWT subjects. The electives were usually considered the soft options, subjects that you were good in or easy to get NEWTS such as care of magical creatures, divination or astronomy. Severus knew that Lilly would take the easy options and ditch potions as soon as she could. For five long years he had been her partner, and helped her with their school work. Especially potions, it still grated that the professors assumed that it was Lilly helping him pass his coursework and not the other way round. Well he had not really tried at school with this coursework, wizarding OWLS and NEWTS were based upon the mundane schooling examination system. OWL and NEWT coursework countered for nothing, the only thing that mattered in passing your OWLS and NEWTS was the exams at the end of the fifth and seventh year.  
When Severus a very intelligent child had realized this, he had stopped trying to please the professors at the school. After all he realized, they had no influence on his final OWL or NEWT grade. The number of times Slughorn, the deputy headmistress or even the old fart Dumbledore had threatened him with informing his parents, if his abysmal attitude towards school and school work continued. Severus had sneered at them in their offices, and dared them to contact his parents. After all he knew his parents couldn’t care less about him and his future.  
Severus sat on the river bank, looking at nothing as his thought through his options, when the time came that he would be dropped off home reluctantly by Lilly’s parents, he stood up and made his way slowly back to his home in Spinners End. The one thing that Severus thanked any and all Gods for, was that his parents despised him, and would not even noticed for at least a day if he was home or not. His father would be in drunken stupor most nights, and his mother would ignore him while she fantasied about the life she could have had, if she hadn’t fallen in love with Tobias Snape and had a half blood son.  
Severus let himself into the small house, and went to go upstairs to room, when his mother called him into the small kitchen. Severus just ignored her, and carried on up the stairs to his room. He found himself flying down the stairs and entering the kitchen where he found both his parents sitting at the kitchen table, looking worried and upset at him.  
His father took one look at him and uttered the words “My lord, you have the families gift!” Severus looked back at his father and then his mother who asked the question on Severus lips “What family gift? Tobias”  
“The gift of sight, past future and present Eileen!” Tobias swallowed and continued “My brothers eldest has the gift, one touch and they know the future and what needs to be done to change it…….” Eileen looked at her husband in disbelief, but he continued “If they tell you to do something you do it……whether it be traveling on a later train or going to the doctors for a checkup! Believe me, what your lot call divination, by family has through its Romany gypsy roots and is supposed to be one of the reasons why the Nazi’s condemned all gypsy’s to the camps during the last war…..when a gypsy with the sight apparently told Hitler the outcome of the war and his foreseen death”  
“You’ll a fool Tobias, there is nothing real about divination and prophecy…except for a few well known magical families where the gift has always been there. No mundanes or half bred like Severus have ever been known to have the gift….I’ll show you!” and with that Severus mother got up from the table and touched her eldest child, and Severus promptly fainted with the influx of the future that was revealed to him.


	2. Road to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus speaks to Bellatrix, and the choice she has to make. Lilly returns home to find her mother has died. How can Severus new gift help change the future for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thankyou to trickster32 who has helped with the story plot and proof read this chapter. Also to phantom engineers new story which gave me the idea and inspiration for the continuation of this story. A warning there is serious Lily and other bashing in this chapter and the rest of the story. Most magicals in this story feel that they are superior to their mundane counterparts and their views will be extreme, so just warning you.

“I would never hurt Sirius or torture people into insanity - He may be a prick, a twat and a stain on the Black family – but I love my cousin –why would I follow a madman or marry into a family that thought torture and killing was justified? NO YOU ARE WRONG SNAPE! I DO HAVE MORALS! EVEN MUGGLES KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG”

“Bellatrix! Listen to me! I KNOW WHAT DUMBLEDORE HAS DONE! HOW HE HAS MADE YOU A SQUIB! But if you continue down the road you think you need to travel; it will end up with you an insane torturing follower of Lord Voldemort’

‘But I lose my family if I don’t Severus! They will throw me out to the wolves into the muggle world with just the clothes on back – I will be dead to them and blasted off the family tree!

‘You’ll survive Bellatrix and become more than they thought, the muggle or mundane world isn’t that bad, it will be hard for sure! But you will make it – look if you decide to heed my warning and live in the mundane world here’s my fathers telephone number, phone us or use an owl to contact me and we will help you to get on your feet, please Bellatrix think of the future you could have in the mundane world! A proper future with friends and family that support you! Please”

“So you are now a great seer! If you are so great Snivellous! Why don’t you tell your mudblood friend about her future and the problems she will face! But I forgot you will returning to Hogwarts to get your NEWTS! While I will have nothing and have to start again from scratch!”

“I am not returning to Hogwarts in the fall! There is nothing left for me at Hogwarts, the skills that I might learn will not prepare me for a future life without magic, but mundane college will prepare both of us for a future in the mundane world Bellatrix”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR MUDBLOOD FRIEND! THE ONE WHO YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SEVERUS?”

“She has her own life to live, a path that takes her along the road to her destruction! She becomes a hardened soldier of the Mullas lord Dumbledore, she forsakes her muggle family like so many muggle born magicals. She banishes her sister and family from her to concentrate on becoming another weapon in Dumbeldore’s army! Nothing I can say or do or even if I could show her the future, she would still travel along the winding road that most of our magical brethren travel ending with her scarring her soul for a cause that has been fought by magicals since man was given the gift of Dark magic by the angels mentioned in the Jewish old testament. Her path is set with James and the rest of his order, so her son can be the prophecised child to banish the dark magic for thousands of years and leave behind light magic to hopefully prosper! I can only save a handful including you and Harry Potter her son – I wish it could be different”

Severus turned and walked away from the now squib Bellatrix Black, the middle Black sister. He had seen what Dumbledore had accomplished and what the witch in frustration and desperation would do to regain some of her magical core, but it would leave her in the throes of the Black madness and a love sick follower of the Mullas Lord Voldemort.

Severus father had been correct, he’s new abilities brought untold heartache and emotional hurt. He could see the possible future or futures, and then see the path which had to be followed for the benefit of all. He had railed against his father's words, and then his cousins when they told him that the gift they shared could prevent only so much for happening. Things were predestined to happen, whether Severus interfered or not and one of the predestined events was the continuation of the millennium old wizarding war, and the part people he knew and loved played in it. But his visions of the future showed a world with no Dark magic and only the natural light magic that had always been present since their world started many millions of millennium ago. Lilly would marry James and they would become hardened soldiers who committed great acts of violence and murder for the cause they believed in. Sirius was destined to live his most profitable years in Azkaban, after killing for Dumbledore the wrong American muggle by mistake. The Malfoys except for their son would be executed by Dumbeldore’s side for being on the opposite side to his. The Tonks' daughter would forsake her parents lesson and paths of reconciliation between the two sides of Dark magic. She would pick a side and die while still in thrall of the ideals that she and others had been sold, leaving behind an orphan to restart the cycle of hate and war again if Harry Potter did not banish Dark magic from the earth. Deaths would mount up, Dumbledore would try to circumvent or direct the prophecy regarding the chosen one, and doing so he would choose the child that would eventually banished dark magic from this world for thousands of years, until the earth had healed from its insidious effects. And the light magic could once again control dark magic.

Severus still remembered the day he touched his mother, and unwittingly saw and felt her emotions and future and past. She had fled from the magical world, after breaking a bonding contract between her families and another influential family, she had fallen in love with her transfiguration professor Dumbledore who led her on at every turn. He had courted her, insidiously behind her peers and professors backs. When she had fled to him after breaking the bonding contract he had dismissed and laughed at her, calling her a stupid little fool. Why he asked her, would he lower himself to bond with the daughter of a respected dark pure blood family, when he could and had ruined them and her by ensuring that he took her virginity and her love, and by doing so had broken the bonding contract between herself and the Black family. Eileen Prince had been a very willing shrewish and frigid tool for him to use to bring down her family. She had been cast out of her family.

His mother had met his father and married him in the hopes that she could have a happy life in the muggle world, but instead her life had been full of strife and hardship. But now her future with her husband, Severus father seemed to have turned a corner. She was pregnant with fraternal twins, with his younger brother having the gift of magic and his sister missing out on the gift and being a mundane. They would be normal muggle children growing up in a much more loving home than Severus had done, and this would help Sev’s brother to become what his future prophesied. This would all take place against a back drop of a harsh depression in the muggle world that would seem to last forever. The family were relocating down south and had decided to see if they could rent out the small three bedroomed terrace house in Cokeworth. His father had found employment in one of the new towns, and it afforded a hiding place for Severus from Dumbledore and Voldemort’s plans and schemes. Staying in Cokeworth would mean that Dumbledore had a way of tracking and interfering in Severus life and ensuring that he return to Hogwarts in September, which if his visions or predictions were correct would lead him down a lonely, cold path and a slave to two monsters and their ideals.

Severus had then seen his own possible future if he returned to Hogwarts school that September. His father had for the first time that Severus remembered talked to and discussed with him his possible future in the magical world. 

Severus told his father the vision he had of his possible doomed future, his father had persuaded him to forsake the magical world and continue his education in the mundane world. His cousin had started to teach him how to control his gift. And how he could decide who to help from his visions of the future, starting with Bellatrix Black. His cousin had also cautioned him that, he could provide individuals with information to change their life for the better, but the choice whether to change their actions rested solely with them. 

“How do you know who to tell?” asked a confused Severus once day to his cousin.

“It’s different for everybody Severus, the signs are individual to you and other seers” his cousin had replied. Severus had found his answer, when he dreamed of Bellatrix and her possible future, but also the great evil that Dumbledore had committed with Madame Pomfrey's assistance. Bellatrix had been the only one of his school peers that he had dreamt about and how her possible future could be prevented from happening. In fact he had felt that Bellatrix future had to change, it seemed that Bellatrix and him alongside Lily’s sister would be the catalyst for the future that he had seen. Which would end with Lilly and James son Harry Potter finally ending the war between the two Dark sides of magic on Earth. Everything or everybody else’s life story seemed to be set in granite, including his once beloved Lily Evans, soon to be Lady Potter when she had finished her magical education and set on her future path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix Black the youngest of the Black sisters sat alone in her bed chamber with an old grimoire in her hands, her peer Snape had been correct, in the depths of the old book lay the answer to regaining her stolen magical core. Without the ritual she was nothing more than a squib who would be despised by her family and cast out and blasted from the family tree to live in the savage muggle world.

It was alright for Snape, he was after all a cracker and used to having a magical core just above a squibs, while she belonged to a pureblood family that had always prided itself on its magical power and control. There had been no cases of squibs that Bellatrix knew from the Black family, but how would anybody know she thought if the family cast them out and blasted them from the family tree.

For her family and all other dark families, muggles were just very intelligent animals that needed to be controlled or eliminated from their world. It was believed that muggles like other animals had no souls, proper feelings or emotions. Squibs like herself were despised and cast out because they had regressed to animals. It was even believed in certain families that squibs were being punished for their families crimes against magic herself; their loss of magic and souls were their punishments, the casting out of squibs into the animal world of the muggles was necessary and humane after all squibs would only resent what they could never have, and they had no feelings or emotions to worry about. Even the light side led by the old war general Dumbledore believed that muggles were less than human, and needed for their own good to be strictly controlled. 

Bellatrix knew the time was coming ever closer when she would have to decide whether to follow her wants and complete the ritual to regain what was lost to her, or discard her family and follow Snape’s advice. Bellatrix pulled out from her pocket the scrap of paper that held the way to contact Severus, she reread the grimoire again and made her decision. After all to her and other magical families house elves were their possessions whose magic they owned, and if she needed to sacrifice a family elves life to gain its magical core as her own, who would care in the slightest; definitely not her family, a house elves magic after all was nothing compared to a magicals magic core. Bellatrix closed the book and hid it away from searching eyes and made her way out of the her parents house pass her fathers study where Andromeda’s bonding to Lucius Malfoy the upstart little twerp was being discussed and made her way to Diagon alley and the Gringotts bank, she had preparations to make. After all Snape was correct, the decision she had made, would change her and whether it was for good or bad she didn’t know yet, and the future would reveal that to her in the full course of time.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When had Petunia Evans the mundane sister of one muggle born witch Lily Evans, become scared of her. It wasn’t when they had been children attending the normal primary school with the other magical kid Severus Snape. She remembered them playing together with their friends in the local park even though she was four years older than Lilly. Severus was a child from the wrong side of town, with parents who were poor and a father that liked his beer more than putting food on the table. Severus had his share of corporal punishment from his father, but it was more the neglect and poverty that had effected Severus growing up. The quiet shy boy had longed to go to the special magical school that he and her sister Lilly attended. It would be he had thought the answer to his prayers and acceptance into a better world or society, he had enraptured her and Lilly with tales and stories of magic and the secret world it lived in. 

But Petunia had overheard the conversations between her sibling and Severus since they had started at the special school, how his life at the school consisted of him being bullied by her house mates. Lily had become hardened and cruel in her opinion over the years that she had entered the magical world. Bullying anyone she thought were less than her, bullying her parents in giving in to her demands to stay in her magical world with her friends and peers. How it had hurt her mother when Lilly forsook them for the magical world, staying over the holidays including Christmas to celebrate with her friends and peers instead of her small family, it would have killed her father to have seen his youngest and favourite daughter turn away from her roots, luckily for him he had died of a heart attack when Petunia was twelve.

Gone was the girl who liked sunrises and flowers, who saw the good in nearly everybody replaced by a cold heated superior bitch, that only saw her superiority over the normal world. Things had to come to a head that summer holiday, when Petunia had voiced her ambitions of joining the mundane army to advance herself. 

She had fallen hard for an enlisted man called Vernon Dursley, who had followed his fathers footsteps into the British Army. A man who had bullied others and was ignorant had with the discipline of the Army turned into a pleasant if not strict man, who had friends and peers throughout the spectrum of society.

Petunia’s mother was dead of cancer at just forty years of age, the cancer like most diseases could have been curable. But her mother, the quiet home-maker of the family had been diagnosed far to late by the doctors. It had taken Petunia hours of begging for Lily to attend their mothers funeral, and for the Snapes to take Petunia to Kings' Cross to meet Lilly and make her come home to attend her mothers funeral. There was nothing left of her family she realised now, she was alone and orphaned at nineteen, it had been the Snapes that took her in and assisted with her dying mother. Tobias Snape had ensured that her mother had made a will, and appointed Tobias and Eileen as executers of her will and guardians of Lily Evans.

The ride home in the Snapes' car had been fraught, with Lily stating that she needed to leave after the funeral and the will reading as soon as possible to spend time with her real family. Petunia would have laughed at the altercation at Kings' Cross between Lily’s fiancé father and Tobias Snape. 

It had started when they met Lily with her friends and the marauder’s, with no sign of the Snapes' son Severus, when they asked where Severus was, Lily had dramatically rolled her eyes and stated that for all she cared Severus could be lying dead. They waited until the train had emptied and Eileen broke the news of their mother’s death, Lily had then stated that she had nothing to go back to Cokeworth for and would stay with some friends and to ensure that her inheritance from her adopted parents was transferred to her vault in Gringotts.

Tobias Snape had then informed her that he was her guardian and that she would be coming home with them to at least to be seen to pay her last respects to her mother. Lily then called over her fiancé and family, who tried to bully Tobias into allowing Lily to live with them now she had nobody left in the mundane world now. This was definitely the wrong approach to take and with Vernon holding her sobbing she heard Tobias response to Lord Potter and Lily:

“Stop looking lass like I am dog shit on the bottom of your shoe! YOU WILL BE COMING BACK HOME WITH US TO SEE TO YOUR MA. The woman deserves your respect for what she did for you, never forget your proper family is in the mundane world and needs your support now!” He turned to Lord Potter and addressed the man “AND I WOULD MIND YEA TO KEEP YOUR HOOTER OUT OF WHAT IS NOT YOURS CONCERN!” in a lower whisper Tobias Snape continued “Perhaps instead of shoving into what is not your concern – you take your bullying, lying thieving toe rag of a son and teach him how to become a man you can be proud off. Four to one isn’t pranking it’s bullying and torturing, perhaps you should be asking yourself if you want such a son to be the final representative of you and your family” With that The Snapes, Evans and Vernon got into the Snapes' car and the long journey up north started. 

But before they all left Kings' Cross to find the car Eileen Snape walked to Lord Potter and questioned “Your son and his friends bullied, tortured my son for five long years with the assistance and covert approval of Hogwarts educational establishment. You have made serious enemies’ of the Prince family and my uncle the Lord Prince - as you know he never forgets a slight against family, even disowned branches and with my son being very gifted his protection is paramount. Didn’t Dumbledore tell you that my uncle is now after your son and his families head – but I ask this, who else has your son and friends hurt and bullied, who else now hates the Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew families as much as the Princes do. With allowing the bullying of my son, you Lord Potter have aligned your family to Dumbledore’s protection of the light side, you are now just pawns in two old leaders games on their chessboard of life and death!” Eileen then swept round and walked away with her head held high.

Vernon still holding a sobbing Petunia turned and blessed the Potters with the old gypsy blessing that he had heard Tobias niece use “a very long life to and yours, the health for you and yours that you wish on others, and for you and yours to reap the harvesting of the seeds you have sown and labours you employed again others now and for generations to come” Vernon then dipped his head in respect and escorted his fiancé out to the waiting car, and the mundanes protectors heard his request.


	3. Master Of Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus speaks to his parents. Lord Black receives a very well connected visitor who has plans for the Black family, the beginning of when two worlds collide perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Trickster32 again for editing this chapter, and still coming up with ideas for the characters in the story

Severus looked at his parents when he finally came round from the influx of his mother's memories, and found his mother looking shocked and scared, shaking her head stating that they should follow her plan of informing at least her family head or other influential people including Lord Black or even Dumbledore for advice. Obviously his parents had had a row over the course of action, and his father had won the fight. He came round to hear his father saying to his mother “You’ll do no such thing woman! Yea tell anyone from your world about our young Sev and your Hitler bloke Dumbledore will use him for his own means. This decides it we are moving down south to my families and I’ll start working in the family business till perhaps I can get something better....and you’ll make and sell your home made medicines and tonics for the local mundane community! As the head of the family I forbid you from mentioning Sev’s gift to anyone outside of this family without my permission.”

“Alright Tobias as head of this family I will do what you say, but I am informing my family what has happened and about Severus gift. They can help us protect him better than anyone else”

“Well after seeing your father and Godfather and them making me understand my responsibilities, I would not want to be in Dumbledore's shoes or his staff members! Especially that idiot, your head of house, Professor Slughorn. One of your Godfather's assistants reckons that an American producer is still picking out horse mane hair from his bed!”

 

Severus found a drink of water thrust into his hands, and he drank it down quickly. His father looked at him and said “Even if you have the gift my lad! Does not excuse you from worrying your Ma in her condition.....It would be polite to let us know that you were taking other means home”

“I didn’t know you cared or would be at Kings Cross to meet us da! For years you have kept away from the unnatural world that you put it....I thought that the Evans would pick me up, and that being in a car with Lily would be torture for both me and her”

“Don’t do it again Severus! My heart almost stopped when you weren’t on the train to greet us, we may not have been the best of parents up till now...but that is changing...as you can see! You’ll soon to be a big brother and your Da has stopped the drink with help from one of my potions and the AA”

With that Tobias rolled his eyes towards his spouse, but he looked proud of himself and commented “It’s been nine months since I last took a drop of even cough mixture...the potion that your ma brewed for me when I left the hospital after a stay there and told her I wanted to stop the drink and turn our lives around should be on the NHS! One potion a week and the urge to drink stops” Tobias then looks closely at Severus and says “What the hell have you done to your hair lad! You look like one of those punks what its....trouble makers the lot of them. I mean a man should have short hair unless you are a poof or an old rocker, but you look like some one tried to dyed the flag on you and got it wrong!”

“Tough I like it, da! It’s my hair and I wanted something different something that expressed what I feel like”

“Please Sev! You aren’t listening to the garbage they call music are you, none of them can play instruments. And the lead singers just shout obscenities at their audience....One of them even swore on Nationwide last month” Eileen stated

“Hopefully gave that old cow Whitehouse a heart attack! Telling people what they can and can’t watch or listen to......becoming just like the USSR” Tobias muttered under his breath

“Well you know Tobias, that if that woman and her organisation speak out about a programme or music, then it becomes the most watched and listened programme on television” Eileen stated, she rolled her eyes at Severus and continued “It’s not like your Da hasn’t been watching the programmes she’s shouts about like the rest of the Britain...Or watching Doctor Who with the assistant that now got on less than Samantha Fox has on in the Sun’s page three”

Sev looked at his parents, were they really bantering with each other. Eileen then winked and said “You know when I want a bit of piece and quiet from his mutterings about the economy, I ensure that the paper is open to page three keeps him and the rest of the men round here quiet for at least an hour!”

“Told you before Eileen I am not looking at that porn they call page three, just reading about the political climate and world news that on page two; very informative it is and the topic of conversation down the working men’s club and at work”

“Anyway lad, we will discuss your very bad taste in hair and clothes later on! But more pressing at the moment is that you are shacking with the Richards for the foreseeable future, most probably till we move down south” Tobias informed Severus

Severus groaned and asked “Why! The nippers aren’t due for ages, so why do I need to sleep over at the Richards”

“Lily's Ma died and the girls will be staying here, and as we only got your room spare lad...the Richards have kindly agreed to put you up”

“Great I’ll move into night, and stay there...the less time spent with Ms Lily Evans the better! Although I feel sorry for Petunia her Ma was a nice and a caring woman”

“Yes well she may have been nice and caring, but a pity she didn’t give your friend...”

“Ex friend da! EX FRIEND” exclaimed Severus

“Well Ex Friend then a good hiding for her attitude sometimes and for bullying her poor sister Petunia! She’s gone to that school of yours and now acts like her sh...”

“Tobias Snape DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE THAT WAS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!”

“Give it a rest woman, will yea...I am only saying what everybody is to polite to say; which is that she acts like her shit smells of roses and that she is better then even Old Lord Clements at the Stately home! Now I’ll warn you lad, I may not be the best judge of character but stay away from the likes of her, they don’t call them gold diggers for nothing now her sister Petunia lovely girl could even make it as glamour model pity she’s taken with that Vernon bloke she would suit you just fine....by the way you aren’t a poofter are you lad?” with this Tobias puts his hands up and continues “Nothing wrong with that lad, some of my best mates in the Navy during the war were poofters! They ensured certain needs were seen to with the more amorous of the enlisted lads on the ships at sea. Now they say one of Lord Clements lot is that way inclined and likes wiry dark haired lads, and with your toff accent now I think you’d be in with a chance”

“Tobias he is just fifteen and a half and far to young to know if he’s gay”

“Most men know by the time they are in their teens lass, well us mundanes do....just been illegal till recently, doesn’t mean because it’s illegal that there weren’t gays around and he could be Bi you know swing both ways” Tobias hopefully added to the conversation. Tobias then looked at Severus and asked “You weren’t being tortured because you're gay lad, were you? Because if you were me and the lads would show that Dumblesdick how wrong he was to pick on you because of something you can’t control” Severus just looked between his parents and with his face red with embarrassment got up and left the table to gather his stuff to take round to the Richards. He climbed the stairs to his father's good natured laughing from the table.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mundane limousine pulled outside Lord’s Black official residence 12 Grimauld place, The man inside the car was not expected by the Orion Black, but he knew that there would be no problem for him seeing the man. After all the man was the legal and top advisor for one of the most powerful families in America had been asked to aid his Godfather’s Godfather, the ultimate head of his family straighten out a few issues that had arisen.

Tom was from Irish parents, but had been orphaned and adopted by his Godfather and first mentor, he was proud to serve his extended family in any way, but he had taken to heart his mentor's advice to his eldest son, who was now dead “A lawyer or accountant can be more respected, powerful and important then my other advisors” 

Tom had been introduced to his family head a couple of weeks ago in the beautiful manor in Italy, there he had listen and then read about the problems that the British magical and mundane worlds were having in relation to certain magical families and political leaders. Normally for the family, what happened in Britain and Northern Europe did not deserve the notice less direct action that the most powerful magical family were now planning and executing. But that was before, the Prince family though asked for assistance regarding for one of their reconciled daughters and her family.

So Tom had managed to turn the situation around with the Snapes, Eileen Prince’s mundane husband had been persuaded to live up to his and his magical families responsibilities. The small family with their adopted daughter Petunia would be moving down South as it was quaintly called to live near Tobias mundane family. Tom had looked into Tobias extended family and was pleasantly surprised at what he found. The family although firmly law abiding, knew families and acquaintances from the wide spectre of society. They had contacts with the nobility, the British Crime families including tentative contacts with the IRA, the law agencies including the police force. They had members of their extended families in a number of positions with including upcoming and influential electronic firms. The icing of the cake for Tom and his Godfather was that Eileen’s Son was an intelligent man and potions prodigy and now had inherited the Snape’s gift of sight and divination, Severus Tobias Snape was worth all the effect that the family were investing in the British magical problems. Such a talented wizard would rise very quickly in the family ranks, and could become the next Godfather of the family. But before that happened, the family had to sort out the Northern European political problem, it helped that the mundane Governments especially the British wanted to have control over all their society and citizens and had enough of the home made magical wars and conflicts that certain Leaders of magic seemed to organize. Once the British and other Northern European governments had control over the frankly dated and corrupted magical society, then the family through different means political and other ways could work with the mundane Governments.

The one reward that Tom had asked for and been granted was the right to assassinate Lord Albus Dumbledore when he had been stripped of power and influence, for the first time in his life he wanted to be the man that looked a man in the eyes when the trigger was pulled. Tom wanted to show the man that mundanes and his family members were not to be hurt or used. It had become very personal when Tom had read what Severus Snape had to endure and how powerless his British family was to protect him, there was also the punishment of the werewolf Remus Lupin and the other marauders. Toms youngest brother Michael and his head of family, Godfather, mentor and friend had been pleasantly surprised that his usually mild manned older brother had asked the responsibility to assassinate Lord Dumbledore, because off his request Tom was being giving shooting lessons, at this rate thought Michael, his brother Tom would be become a well rounded member of his family.

Tom exited the limousine and climber the steps to the very pretentious Town manor, where the door was opened by the families head house elf Kreacher. Soon Tom was announced and entered Orion’s Black study alone, to begin the negotiations of a dual bonding between the families and to start to put in place his plans to oust the two leaders of the British and Northern magical societies. The plans were subtle but effective and ruthless, within a month maybe two the influential Black family would begin the slow assimilation into his family, they would become a minor family in his family. But the covert power they wielded would be in the families ultimate Godfather’s hands. The first part of his families punishment towards Severus tormentors and torturers would be complete, after that he had plans for the shrew McGonagall. He was after all already in contact with her families head her estranged eldest son.


	4. How to eat an elephant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Tom and his Godfathers and how to eat an elephant? Lily plans for her future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to trickster32 for reading and adding her own spin to this chapter. WARNING if you like Lilly and James please do not read this chapter and then complain about how Lily is portrayed, there is very serious Lily bashing in this chapter and story

It was a day later and Tom was sitting in his families head study with his Godfather, brother, mentor and friend Michael. Their ultimate family head and Godfather turned to Michael and suggested “Perhaps Tom can relocate to us here permanently, he is an asset to you and your family”

Michael dipped his head in respect and responded “I am lucky that my brother's loyalty to me and the family is as great as his intelligence and knowledge. Our family would not be as powerful or as profitable without the guidance of my older brother”

Tom shook his head and joined in the conversation “Our family have always been lucky in that Michael ultimately took control of the family after our father passed away suddenly, but unlucky that our other brothers died in such tragic circumstances, mama still cries herself to sleep every night due to the death of her sons”

The old Godfather smiled and replied “Ah! Women! They are the strong ones amongst us, they keep our families and ourselves well, understand the family and it’s responsibilities to its members but also.......still have love enough in them to show mercy to the most despicable child; women are amongst the most unappreciated of a family resources my sons” Both Tom and Michael smiled and agreed with the Godfathers point of view, the Godfather took up the report that Tom had written about his progress with the British problem and smirked “I think this report here shows us Toms unique mentoring and education under your father Michael, after all the man was a great warrior and political animal, understanding how to use power subtly in order to influence the outcomes that were needed”

Michael laughed and responded “well within nine months, he has brought into the families fold the Snape family and ensured that the family's prodigy Severus will be protected and taught by the family. The solution to Black problem was purely as my father would have counselled”

Tom smiled “I just sat and thought what your father and you would do in the situation and applied the solution.........Lord Orion will soon be a minor part of this family and under our control. Lucius Malfoy is a spoilt prat but malleable and married to Narcissa Black will bring in the new nouveau magical families into our sphere and control and away from Voldemort’s control”

“How did you take care of his father Abraxas? I heard the tales that he was to have his son marked and joining Voldemort’s knights of Walpurgis as soon as he graduated from that joke of a magical institution Hogwarts”

Tom smiled a shark like grin “He is succumbing to a fatal case of Dragon Pox, which if your daughter is right will dispose of him just before Lucius' seventeenth birthday next year. Lucius will of course then bond to Narcissa Black and be persuaded not to take the mark. As one of our more trustier men will take over his guardianship until he his 25 years old. He is gifted in politics and law, it would be a shame to lose him and we shouldn't forget that Severus has a certain fondness for him. Malfoy was the prefect who ensured that Severus had been welcomed into Slytherin House and taught him the ropes. Even when he has encouraged some of his darker leanings, especially learning more about the Dark Arts, Lucius Malfoy could be very valuable for our cause. We could even ensure that his gratefulness will result in naming Severus the godfather for their first born child”

“Not the Andromeda girl, wasn’t she the one that was supposed to bond with Malfoy brat?”

“No! I thought it prudent to get the harpy away from her family and influence she might have in it. A Ted Tonks will ask her family if he can court her. If all goes well they will bond, and still be under the influence of the Black family and charter but with no actual say in the running of the Black or Malfoy houses. And she will have to prove her worth to the family, as she has to achieve her A levels with excellent marks as well as successfully obtaining a mastery after our choosing. The same will be valid for her future husband. It is a shame, that the British Magical Society doesn't prepared their children for a life in both worlds. We will have to remedy that as soon as possible or this country will not be salvageable.”

“I approve of the bondings of the heir of Black house to our daughter Catherine, and the Black heiress to our nephew Severus. Both bondings will give our respective families stronger ties between us.”

“They will also ensure that the family has a very tight control of the wayward Black family......Catherine knows her duty to her family”

Tom smiled and commented “Catherine was a godsend with the solution for the Malfoy problem, and the potion she supplied is untraceable”

“Thank you Tom! My daughter Catherine takes after her well known ancestor the Queen of France, we as a family of course have encouraged such skills”

The three men laughed and rose to leave the Godfathers study, to join the rest of their family for dinner on the verandah outside.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
As Tom was walking to verandah to have dinner with the family he thought back to the initial meeting with the head of his family, his brothers Michael's Godfather. The man a wizard oozed power and confidence, you met the man and knew that he held your and your family's life in his hands. The man was also a hands on family man, enjoying his immediate family and ensuring that his children and possible heirs were brought up on a balance of old and new traditions.

When Tom had been given his current job by the Godfather, he had been filled with trepidation. He did not want to fail this man, who his brother looked up to for guidance and respect. But Tom after a day of nervous worry had finally followed his old mentor and adopted fathers advice. Stop thinking like a normal man and think like a Sicilian, it does not matter if initially fail in your job, just be prepared to admit your failures and to take the advice that will be given to you freely.

When Tom started looking at the problem he had been given, he quickly realised that the problem was made up of smaller surmountable problems and that like the English saying if you want to eat an elephant start with the tail or the easiest problem.

The easiest problem was the Snapes, or one Tobias Snape. A man who had fallen on hard times and like some men blamed circumstance’s out of his control. The man was an alcoholic and according to the reports of the investigation into the Snapes it quickly became apparent to Tom that if Tobias could be persuaded to give up the drink and remain sober, then he and by extension the family could work with him. 

Ten months ago Tobias had been hospitalized after being attacked by a local gang who had been paid discreetly by the family. Tom had visited the man in hospital and put forward his and the families plans, he helped the man to realise that his wife and son weren’t evil or strange because they could do magic. He himself explained was a mundane that lived in the midst of a magical family.

The man quickly resolved to remain sober and follow the guidelines that Tom had set up, Tom had found though the years that a treat of violence proved far more beneficial to plans than actual violence. Eileen had been reminded firmly the rules of conduct of a bonded spouse, and Tobias with the advice and assistance of Tom had got in contact with his family down south. Well his sister and her family, it was then that Tom was happy to see that the Tobias' brother-in-law had contacts throughout mundane society. When the Snape problem as he thought had been settled to its advantageous outcome Tom had turned his mind to the other problems that needed addressing. Tom had learnt from his family and Godfathers that patience and planning will almost always win the day. So Tom had waited, he researched the problem and actors in the play and thought about the final outcomes his Italian Godfather wanted. Then he drew a plan of action, with the problems listed so he knew when he was winning. 

The list was made up of a few lines and was as follows:  
1) Work with the mundane government  
2) To take over control of the corrupt British Wizarding society  
3) Oust and assassinate Warlock Dumbledore  
4) To remove and assassinate Voldemort

Each problem was solvable, and the first problem he was tackling was the removal of the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort, the plan was simple and logical. Tom was going to take away Voldemort’s support and ensure it was held fast in the hands of his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of Rose Evan's funeral arrived and the remaining her daughters and the Snapes got ready to say their final goodbyes. Lily Evans couldn’t wait for this day to be over, after today she could finally kick the dust of her mundane roots and embrace the magical world totally. Throughout the two weeks that she had been living with the Snapes she had felt confined and imprisoned, thank Merlin she thought that the Snapes hadn’t been her parents. Where her parents especially her mother after her father had succumbed to a heart attack, had allowed her unprecedented freedom to do what she wanted, as long as outside perceptions of normality were observed of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx flash back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a normal day for Lilly, she had met Severus with her sister in the park that split the two sides Cokeworth town, they walked to their middle school together. It was at lunchtime that Lily had ensured Petunia was the laughing stock of not the school but the surrounding area. She produced and read out loud the reply that Chief Warlock had sent Petunia explaining why she couldn’t go to Hogwarts school. Lily managed to ensure that the letter said Petunia was too thick and ugly to attend the school. Severus had tried to come to Petunia’s defence that day had shared the same bus with Petunia and her friends, Lily was still shocked that the poor half Paki boy had stood up to her that day, oh she had made sure the little cretin paid for that mistake. Nobody denied Lily her fun especially it was against her stupid mundane sister. After ensuring that Petunia was the social outcast of the school, she couldn’t target Severus at that time, as his friends from his area of town attended the same school as her and Petunia, but she had made sure that he paid in full when they finally attended Hogwarts, where he was alone in the despised house of the snakes.

She had continue to torment Petunia later that day and made her complete her household chores, her mother knew of course that Lily bullied and humiliated Petunia. But was too scared of her youngest daughter to punish her. But Severus had turned up on their doorstep that evening and asked to speak to her father alone, Lily heard the whispering between her sister and Severus, but Severus was adamant he would speak to her father.

Her father a local authority manager took Severus into what was laughing called her Father’s study, the room was a small box room that should have been a downstairs bedroom. But her father had long ago commandeered it to be his private room, where he spent hours upon hours playing with his computers and model train toys. Her father was a large fat man that thought he always knew best for everybody. The room had a benches and a small desk, the benches were filled with his computer discs/programmes and models that he was working on.

She heard whispering coming from the room and then Severus left and her father called her into his study. Forty minutes later she left the room with a sore back side, after the spanking she had received from her father and being grounded for the rest of the summer for her bullying and antics. She vowed then to make sure her father and everybody involved in the incident paid.

Over a period of days Lily worked in secret in her fathers study, doctoring his computer disks and videos that he kept on the shelves, and forging her fathers browsing history, even going so far as using his credit cards to purchase merchandise and download programmes from his computer, she of course ensured that the purchases and history looked like her father had been purchasing the merchandise for at least four years.

Lily then made an anonymous phone call from a telephone booth the other side of town, and informed the police of her fathers actions. That evening the police arrested her father, and confiscated the families computer equipment and video collection to look for evidence.

It was the next evening her father returned, he had been arrested and charged with buying and supplying child porn on the internet. The evidence that the police found had been damming, and included videos and CDs of child porn and the sites he used. Her father that night had a massive heart attack and died. The fact that Lily’s mother saw her youngest child doctor her husband’s whiskey with magical foxglove potion was a bonus for Lilly.

They cremated Mr Evans, Lily and Petunia’s father two weeks later, even now nearly ten years later her father’s reputation and legacy was destroyed by his arrest for being a paedophile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx end of flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
However Lily never knew that Lady Magic had cursed her for this crime, she would never be able to live a happy live again, she would be killed and her only child would be orphaned, while she and her husband would spend the rest of their afterlife in hell. And no one will be able to hear one of them or come to their aid ever again. Their name would be spoken in the same tone, as those of other psychopaths of the world's history. Only her first born would be able to have magic all other children of her womb would be squibs. Whereas every of her victims would flourish and have a happy and fulfilled life.

Lady Magic had even arranged, that after Lily left Cokeworth for the last time all citizen would be able to see how she had deceive them, and would demand her death. Hank Evans' good name would be restored and anyone who ever had followed Lily's lead would be plagued by nightmares for decades, until he or she have the courage to apologise and to atone personally to Petunia Evans for making her a social outcast in Cokeworth.  
Life after her father’s death became very sweet for Lily, her mother had to go out to work at the nearest supermarket in the next town, as nobody would employ her from Cokeworth because of her husband’s history. She became a latch door child with Petunia, and would spend her days after school lazing around the house, she still kept the supposed friendship up with the Paki half blood. After all she still had to pay him back for her humiliation at her fathers hands.

It of course came as no shock to the Evans when Professor Flitwick turned up on their doorstep and introduced himself and the wizarding world. Lily could still remember the time when she had first seen the magical world and Diagon Alley, she knew she belonged there and not in the boring mundane world.

She had been sorted into the Lions house at Hogwarts, the house she knew though reading Hogwarts a history and listening to the three boys on the train was the favoured house of the headmaster. 

She laughed when the sorting hat had spoken to her, it had told her that Hufflepuff was not her house as she was only loyal to herself and did as little work as possible. She was too thick for Ravenclaw and would not work to her full potential, she had none of the attributes or standards that the Slytherin house demanded of its members. There was only house that she would fit into and that was Gryffindor, the house that prided courage and virtue above all others, but only the sorting hat said when a person was being scrutinised, otherwise the members of the house were rule breaking bullying scum just like it’s current headmaster Dumbledore. And Lilly with the marauders would fit perfectly in there.

The sorting hat was correct, Lily was only out for herself and get revenge on the half blood Paki boy Snape, who had ratted on her that day. For five years she had used him, and his work while ensuring that the Marauders and others bullied the boy. 

She spread the rumours about his ‘disgusting habits’ and home life. Of course she ensured that she was never blamed for the rumours, and that she was seen as all good homely mundane born girl. All the professors like her excluding the Ghost Bins, who it seemed looked right though her act. 

Now the icing on the cake was that she no longer had to pretend to be friends with the loser Paki boy Severus, and after today or next week at the earliest she would be taking her rightful place in the magical society and quietly forgetting about her mundane roots. Paki boy's father was right, she thought of mundanes and their world like other pure bloods did, they were beneath her contempt and the dog shit on the soles of her feet.  
But she and the other who had bullied Severus would soon face the payback for this crimes. Payback was a bitch and Lily would lose everything that was valuable for her self. Her good looks, her wealth and of course her sanity, while she would be forced to spread her legs for Albus Dumbledore, unless he would ratted her out. He even knew that James Potter wasn't the father of her children, as James was able of siring children. He had Dragon Pox at the cusp of puberty and this has made him impotent.

The Potter name would die out with them and their wealth would be handed back to the Peverells, who had the oldest claim on all their assets.

Lily was in for a harsh awakening, but she could only blame herself, as she once more pleasured the hideous headmaster of Hogwarts, who told her quite bluntly, that she was only good for spreading her legs, as any other mudblood. And when she dared to even hint to anyone, what happened during their secret meetings, he would mutilate her personally, before selling her to a human trafficker.


	5. Good girls go to heaven, Molly goes everywhere else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Lily's mother funeral arrives and Dumbledore and Minerva attend to show Lily their support. Molly Weasley makes a decision for her and her families future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to trickster for proof reading this chapter and sharing her ideas. As before any mistakes are my own.

Ted Tonks mother opened the front door to find a very well presented man on it, he asked for and was granted admittance to the house, his manners were impeccable but there was a feeling of great power and danger reeling of the man.

Tom graciously greeted Ted Tonks mother, and asked if he could speak to her husband regarding a delicate matter. They all retired to the families neat but smallish living room and waited for Ted’s father to come home. Tom was pleasantly surprised by the small mundane family, Ted’s mother never asked about or tried to find out the business that Tom had with her husband. Obviously mundane women in Britain were brought up with traditional traditions, he knew that after he had left the woman would rightly question her husband about the visit and then add her advice, but she knew when to air her support and advice and when not to. If only the magical world had followed the mundane world in observing traditions, there were of course mundane cultures where the women of society were seen as the natural leaders of their families, and when dealing with these cultures Tom always deferred to the women of the family first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a small congregation that stood outside the crematorium to see of Rose Evans on her final journey, Lily looked round was happy to see that the chief warlock and their headmaster Albus Dumbledore was attending the funeral. Of course the Potters with her intended James were here to give her moral support for the day, and then to assist her in leaving the mundane world.

Albus Dumbledore looked round the quaint what was it called, ah yes a crematorium. Most magical people weren’t cremated, for them it brought home the witch hunting’s and burning of the past a bit to close for comfort. But needs must, and it was imperative that he show his support for the Evans and especially he witch Lily, he after all had plans for her and James.

He was surprised to see the snivelling Snape boy and his family dressed in good clothes and not the normal rags that he wore under his school robes. Perhaps the family had pawned something of value to get the clothes they wore or perhaps they were from the local what did the mundanes call them ah Charity shops.

Dumbledore knew that for a fact that the small family couldn’t afford anything decent, he had ensured that the Princes family accounts were controlled by him. Of course it was to ensure that the Princes inheritance was not squandered by the Snape father the drunkard. It had taken a lot of persuasion and arguing to make Eileen's father see the justification in allowing him the wise warlock and leader of light as the right person to take control of the family’s finances, which he of course used as his own. The tight fisted goblins had tried to influence Eileen's father, but a few words about how untrustworthy they were had settled the matter. The only way the Princes money was not his to control was if the Eileen Snape and half-blood son was accepted into the Medici family, and then they how the power to scrutinise his guardianship of the accounts and take over the Princes family fortune. Although he had left a letter from the Gringotts account manager for the Princes account, it would not be important just reiterating that the goblin was lodging his disgust at the way Albus was using the Princes money. Well he had the power and the Princes money while Eileen and her spawn had nothing and soon the boy would be in his firmer grasp. The next two years were vital for his plans for the boy, the boy had to walk down the dark path to his fate and his eventual servitude to him the greatest wizard that had lived.

The funeral service was predictably short, a few songs and he hymn ‘All things bright and beautiful’ of course the mundanes had omitted the important third verse, about the true nature and structure of the world. Soon the service was over and the mundane animals were shuffling out of the sparse room into the receiving hallway where the deceased relatives would greet and thank them for coming.

Albus opened his mind to the stray thoughts that were shooting around the room, it was difficult to read the thoughts of true mundane animals, there minds after all were not as well developed as the magical mind. But he was surprised to find that the Snapes had left the crematorium except for the boy's father who stood it could be said protectively by the eldest mundane girl Petunia wasn’t it. Well he now knew what was going on here, Snapes father was servicing the girl obviously and his wife and son did not want to be in the same area as the two of them. It was a shame that the man could only obviously choose the ugly thin eldest girl. No Albus had plans for youngest girl Lily Evans, she would be a nice addition to his harem of boys and girls. 

Although something nagged at his mind. Why had the Snape boy wore gloves? It doesn't make any sense. He had only known from some empaths and seers, who needed an additional protection to ensure that they kept a clear mind and will not be overflooded by visions. Albus didn't really care at the moment. His plans wouldn't include this stubborn boy, before he gains his Masteries and afterwards he had many means at his disposal to ensure that the boy would be followed his instructions. Should he try to be difficult, he had no problems to teach him his place. He smirked inwardly, it would be poetical justice to take his virginity too, as he had done it to Eileen Prince year ago. Maybe he should threaten him, when he not be willing to submit to him, then his family would die next. Those Slytherins are always willing to put their families first, and Albus has exploited this weakness already successfully in the past. Severus wouldn't dare to defy him, when he know what was good for him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Molly Weasley née Prewitt stood in the Potter’s hovel called the Burrow kitchen and looked at the man who sat at her table, William her eldest was teething and patted her stomach where the next Weasley was. She finished making the tea and levitated it to the table. Oh she knew who this man’s family was, and that he was not a major player in it. Just an errand boy to find out what they would settle for, well they were in for a surprise or two.

“I know who you are and what you want! The deal is that you get us out of this squalor that the Warlock Dumbledore has left us in. I want a decent mundane home with the all the modern conveniences as the mundanes say and a job for my husband that pays at least a living wage....and not the pittance he is on now”

The man made to answer, but Molly put her hand up and continued “I hate that smug two faced evil bastard Albus Dumbledore. I bonded with Arthur the dimwit to protect both families from the shame of him being pregnant with Albus Dumbledore’s bastard. DO NOT GET ME WRONG MR......I LOVE THAT CHILD AS MY OWN, BUT I WANT MORE OUT OF LIFE THAN SEEING MY FAMILY SCRAPPING FOR EVERY KNUT WHILE ARTHUR PROSTITUTES HIMSELF FOR THE GREAT AND NOBLE DUMBLEDORE. I also do not blame our families for the action they took and look closely and you will see they are helping us out on the quiet” The man sat open mouthed as the woman continued “You will have this family support when you get us out of the madman’s clutches and somewhere safe with Arthur in a job that even he can’t mess up! I want him out of the ministry of magic and I will ensure the idiot is not playing fiddle to Dumbledore any more, and then perhaps he can bond with my eldest brother as was the intention of our two families all along” 

Molly looked at her hands and quietly said “Want to know how I will do it....just call it a wife’s secret, I want protection as well for the side business I have...had to put in on hold now the baby is coming along”

“What is the side business Mrs Weasley?” the man asked, thinking it was perhaps something inane as potion making. Molly floored him when she said “I am a high class madam in the mundane world. Except that my husband the fool does not believe in contraception and got me pregnant....but that could have been on Dumbeldore’s orders...you know keep bare foot and pregnant and tied to this hovel...well I have dreams for my children and they don’t include more of them or attending that dump Hogwarts...either a good magical school or mundane mixed specialist school...they after all will have futures and not be like their thick father under a madman’s thumb. They may never be able to claim either families Lordship’s but I will ensure that after our amicable divorce they are well protected and looked after. My husband can have custody of them every other weekend with the supervision of his bonded and I can live with my life’s partner and love Minerva McGonagall. The poor woman has been shafted so many times by the sainted git Dumbledore, she will be the stay at home parent and I’ll go out to work....Don’t looked so shocked man, this is the real world and it broke her heart when she had to give up her children to keep them safe, it will be a relief when she can finally acknowledge and openly love her children and her eldest son....do you want a drop of fire whiskey because you are looking a bit peaky”

With this there was choking noises coming from the man and he tried to grasp what the woman in front of him was saying. After a minute the man regained his composure and thought how he was going to report back to Tom this nugget of information. Out of the jobs he could have gotten this was by far the best one he could think of, the man sat there and nearly broke into a smile, this was a woman that his boss Tom and the family could work with, and it would be one less supporter for Dumbledore and his plans. And a way to ensure three more magical families became aligned with his family and Godfather.

“Oh by the way! Minerva and the rest of the staff have asked if a howler can be sent from Gringotts about the accounts that Dumbledore controls. You know nothing too controversial like misappropriation of the scholar ship fund or how he has shafted the professors over there pay rises every year...... Or how he has ensured that he is the magical guardian of the most wealthy mundane students and their accounts....Apparently Lady Augusta Longbottom would like the board of Governors to be given copies of the accounts so they can arrange an audit of them at some point” With that Molly gave the man a wink and ended the conversation with “After all as Minny says the memory of the Howler will the gift that keeps giving!” The man sat there and thought this was definitely a woman that the family could work with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall walked up to the Snapes at Lily Evans mother wake as the mundanes called it, everything was coming to fruition. The dreams and ideas she had made with her partners were possible after all. She remembered the interview at the very exclusive Italian magical school that two of her favourite students would be attending now.

She was finally in contact with her children and family, it had been emotional when Minerva had at long last hugged her children, the children that Dumbledore had tried to take away from her. He had thought he had obliviated her memories of her first bonding and her children, and had thought he had put her children under his ultimate control,

But her good friend Alistair Moody, a paranoid auror, had assisted her, and ensured her children were placed with her extended Italian family. It was a relief to know that she could acknowledge openly her life and family and that she would be teaching part time transfiguration to the children of the exclusive school and then amongst other things continuing her research on transfiguration which Dumbledore had tried to obliviate from her memories. But best of all if all went well she could be a mama not to her children of course but to her youngest partner Molly Weasley's children. 

Minerva shocked Severus as she hugged him and whispered in his ear “I’ll be seeing you in the fall young man and do NOT DISAPPOINT ME!” Severus stood there and let the emotions from one of his most feared professors flood him. In the few minutes that she hugged him, Severus saw the truth and how the witch with other professors had tried to protect him from Dumbledore and the Marauders, but Dumbledore had manipulated them and their actions. Minerva took one looked at his mother and quickly hustled Severus out of the room and apparated them to the Snapes house. Severus looked in surprised as his most feared professor made them tea and then sat down with him and discussed him learning the mind arts of occlumency, to protect his mind from intruders like Dumbledore who had been just about to walk into the room with the Potters and Evans girls.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Tom sat in a comfortable study in the London Town house that he had brought, and looked at the man who had visited the Weasley’s, this he knew was going to be a very difficult conversation but it needed to be said and then they could all move forwards from it.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly Weasley looked at her bonded Arthur, the most stupid wizard she hated with every fibre of her being and soul and had ever had the misfortune to meet. He looked so smug and happy at the moment, as if what he had accomplished had been the answers to their problems “You gave me a fertility potion, I am pregnant with our second child because you thought it was a great idea to give me a fertility potion.....we cannot AFFORD THE CHILD WE HAVE....LET ALONE ANOTHER CHILD...I BLOODY WELL KNEW IT....AFTER ALL I WAS TAKING MUNDANE CONTRACEPTION....99% EFFECTIVE THEY SAY. WELL THEY HAVE NEVER MET MY ARSEHOLE OF A BONDED HAVE THEY?”

Arthur looked at his enraged bonded and spoke to calm her down “Dumbledore thought it was a good idea, to ensure that you are kept happy and safe....after all you love little William”

“GET OUT! GET OUT! OF MY LIFE OR BY LADY MAGIC, I'LL EMASCULATE YOU MYSELF” Molly looked straight at Arthur and said the words that hardly any magical person said “I command lady magic to dissolve this partnership, this bondship....I beseech her to have mercy on me and mine and our families....I ask for the dissolving of this bond due to the nefarious actions of my bonded and head of house Arthur Weasley. I beseech her that he is not a role model that his family can follow, he has forsaken his vows to cherish, love and aid me...Lady magic my bonded has left me to squalor and poverty which he could have stopped. Instead of taking learned counsel from our families he has disrespected our family and aligned himself to our enemy. Lady magic I beseech you...please in your wisdom judge this bonding and its members and then pass judgement on us”

With that a golden light swirled around the room and Arthur Weasley gasped in pain and the magical bonding threads holding their bonding together broke and he found himself outside the Burrow wards. He quickly made his way to Gringotts to see if his bonding to the harpy could be salvage as his leader the Great Dumbledore wanted it to continue and would not be happy to find the bonding dissolved because of the judgement of Lady Magic herself.


	6. Tradition and families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a conversation with his adopted son about the future, and Orion Black tells his bonded some home truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Trickster32 for kindly editing this chapter and keeping me on track. I know this story is slow going, but I believe that the family taking over and targeting Dumbledore and its enemies would plan and wait for the right moment for its revenge.

Tom looked at the man who he saw as his son, the boy had been adopted by him as his family after being orphaned liked Tom. Out of all his children this man before him would hopefully carry on his work after he left this world for the next. Tom fidgeted with paperwork on his desk, trying to find the right words to say to this the son who was most like him, Tom finally sat down behind the desk and started the needed conversation

“You have made up your mind my son not to be part of the American branch of the family then?” The young man nodded, and Tom continued “Can you give me the reasons for your decision?”

The young man fortified himself and answered his father “Because although I love and follow Uncle Michael to the pits of hell itself, because he is a man that demands respect and love. The person to take over from him in the Family Business is a hot headed young man who I believe will bring the American branch of the family to it’s knees.....He is a man that I will not be able to follow in good conscience, and the women I intend to bond with.....her life and family is here....So father I have weighed the options carefully and intend to become the Consigliere to a man I can respect and who I believe will take my advice and friendship, after all I will be related to him though bonding to his cousin”

“You believe that Severus Snape will become the next ultimate Godfather then?”

“I believe it is ordained in the future......he is intelligent and demands respect, has lived in both societies and does not wish for ultimate power himself......so he will make the best choice as the next ultimate family's head”

“It is a good job that you amongst all my children have the intelligence and foresight to see what plans are being drawn up for the future of the family as a whole........Yes! you are correct” with this Tom smiled at his son and continued “The family has realised that Severus with the right training and advice will become the next Family's head and Godfather......I am not disappointed in you, and am happy that you have decided to be Consigliere to a man worthy of your respect, loyalty and intelligence” Toms son smiled, of all the reactions from his father or papa as he called him in his head, this had not been the reaction he envisioned. Tom once again smiled and continued “You must remember that I know what it is like to realise the person who you love and respect above all others.....even above your bonded and family” Tom raised his hand to continue “But the love and respect I have for my brother Michael is vastly different than for you and our family, for our small family I will love, cherish and defend you from the wolves of society.....for my Brother and Godfather I would follow him as you say to the pits of hell....love is strange, it is the same but different for every body you love in your life. My brother and mine papa was a man who I love and thought I was ultimately his man until Michael took up the reigns of the family and headship and then I realised like you that this man was worthy of all who I am and was.....he knows my secrets, my shames but does not use them against me....he does not want power for the sake of it, but power was thrust upon him and he thrived with it....as for his nephew who will most probably take over the American business it may end up like the story of the last absolute king of France Louis XVI. and he is a man who I would not want you to follow....I just ask that you stay with us for a bit longer and learn more about how a proper Consigliere works and behaves.....have you any questions or requests before we continue. Our Godfather wishes tonight to hear about your intended and her family, after all she must be an asset to the our family, son”

The young man looked at his adopted father and whispered the words he had for so long wanted to say to this man “May I father call you papa as I call our mother mama.....I wish to honour you and to claim you as my own?”

With that Tom smiled and responded “Of course, son! I will be honoured to have you call me papa...for years I have wanted to hear you call me that, but only in the fullness of time can a person’s heart know what it wants and needs”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louis knocked at the door of his intended later that evening, it was a modest council house in a town in Hertfordshire. He had told his papa about the young women he wanted as his bonded and soulmate, although she had not recognised that they were to bond.

She had always appeared indifferent to him, being polite of course as a young woman should. The door was opened by the woman’s older sister who whispered “You are in with a chance my lad....dad has put in a word for you, advice to the wise go with the flow alright and she will be yours”

Louis stepped into the room and found the family congregated around the dining room table, it seemed they had just finished their evening meal. The mother of the family was leaving to start her work as night matron at a nearby private school. He greeted the family and noticed that his intended instead of viewing with him distaste, had on her face a thoughtful look when he entered the room.

He was quickly ushered into the front room where the matriarch of the family sat, the Grandmother who he quickly realised would be the unofficial chaperone for him and his intended. The women instilled fear and respect in all who knew her, a woman who had helped and supported her bonded and family over the years, she was widow of ten years and had ensured that her family embodied the advice given to most traditional families of ‘spare the rod, spoil the child’ next to her was her walking stick and effective tool to get people to see and do things her way.

The woman nodded at Louis and continued to watch a programme on their television, it was one of the county’s long running soaps called Emmerdale. Louis was at once terrified and comforted, if this woman had accepted him as her new grandson-in-law then he was blessed, but she still scared the life out of him.

The woman’s other grandson-in-law entered the room and the woman started to question him about his career and job he had, and then she turned to him and interrogated him. She seemed pleased with his answers and then stopped the conversation and continued watching the programme whilst thanking her Grandson for bringing in her tea.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore looked in front of him at the man who was now his son by the judgement of lady magic. Out of all the people he could have picked to be his child, this simple minded oaf was not one of them. Arthur Dumbledore née Weasley, was now his son and only legitimate heir, to say the cretin had screwed up royally as the mundanes said was putting mildly.

He needed the shrew now known as Molly Weasley nee Mary Prewitt under his thumb, poor, pregnant and tied to the potter hovel the Burrow. The woman was too intelligent for her own good, and it had been a godsend when she had bonded to his now cretin son, when the boy had become pregnant with his spawn. Because of Lady magic’s action and judgements he had lost control of another four light and neutral families. The Weasley’s and Prewitts had lost no time in ensuring that Lady Magic’s judgement was ratified by them, Molly and Lady Augusta Longbottom had relocated to be with their life partner Minerva McGonagall. 

If it wasn’t enough that Lady Augusta had turn to the immoral and unnatural acts of homosexuality, she had reinstated her brother in law as head of the Longbottom family. The cursed man had no more than thanked Lady Augusta and taken her spawn his nephew the weak willed Frank Longbottom under his protection and wing. 

The war between him and that upstart his son Tom Riddle would allow him to gain even further control over the Wizengamot and Hogwarts after the first phase of the war was ended. He now had almost of the magical auror department and DMLE with that self righteous idiot Barty Crouch senior in charge, (how he would laugh when at the end of the war Barty’s spoilt son was the one to discredit him and remove him from power), accountable to him and him alone, except for the lone voice of that paranoid Auror Alistair Moody. But he had plans to make the Auror come to heel, and become his. He had studied how the American Mafia worked, and how they used power to control their crime empires and no body could oppose him and his plans for power and domination.

But first he would take his new son and show him who was in charge of their relationship, he would show him how a disappointed father disciplined his wayward children. First the strap and then when his son’s bottom was nice and sore he would take him on his desk, of course the door to his office would be locked but Arthur would not be informed of this and would be informed that he was expecting visitors into his office when he was giving his son his well deserved punishment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily sat with the Snapes and Dumbledore in poky mundane solicitors office in Cokeworth listening to what was going to happen with her inheritance, oh wait until they were back at school, she would make Paki boy’s life hell for what her mother and this idiot had planned with her inheritance.

The house which was her parents and now hers by right, since both were dead would be sold and with the other assets put into a trust fund for a brother she never knew had existed. The brat apparently had learning difficulties or in real terms was a retard and should have been put down at birth, well at least her parents hadn’t lumbered her with the brat during her years growing up with the family.

She and Petunia would get a small allowance each, every year till they left education or reached twenty one. Which ever came first and there was even money put aside for their eventual weddings. But the biggest part would be given a mundane court appointee power of attorney to oversee her brothers estate and ensure it was spent on his care and in his best interests.

Dumbledore sat beside her in the solicitor’s office and suggested in a grandfatherly voice that perhaps he should be the boy's power of attorney and in charge of his estate. The solicitor had replied that Dumbledore was one of the people expressly forbidden to have any thing to do with the late Mrs Evans Estate, or her children’s inheritance. In fact the woman had ensured that Lily’s inheritance was to be under the control of not only the Gringotts Goblins, but also under the same power of attorney as her brothers. The man would be in charge of Lily and the decisions regarding her future until she reached the age of maturity of thirty. 

The solicitor then cleared his throat and informed the room “The police have been looking again at the evidence against your dead father Mr Hank Evans, and there seemed to have been major problems with the evidence....not in the police handling or collecting of it, but it seems to the forensic specialists that his computer and other electronic media had been severely tampered with. The police have in fact said that if Mr Evans hadn’t died when he did then he would have been exonerated from all the charges he was listed with. This must be a great relief his remaining family to know the man was not guilty of the charges and that he was innocent all along”

Lily sat in that room and thought up all the humiliating and nasty pranks, hexes and jinxes the rest of the school, including the Marauders would do to the Paki boy at her bidding. She would ensure that she got her revenge on the Paki boy’s father by making his life a living hell.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Orion Black had just had a double fire whiskey for the meeting he was to have with his bonded. He needed her to follow and understand the new rules that were now in force.

His bonded Lady Walburga Black walked into his study, he fortified himself and looking out the window started the conversation “I have agreed the bonding between the Black heir and oldest Medici daughter Catherine, also I have approved the bonding of a member of their family to our youngest daughter Bellatrix. Bella will of course be living in Italy with her bonded after the wedding this summer. Narcissa is to bond with the Malfoy boy next summer and Ted Tonks has been given leave to court and hopefully bond with my brothers eldest Andromeda”

“What do you mean you have agreed to these bondings, without consulting me YOUR BONDED. Have you taken leave of your senses, there is no way that Sirius is mature enough or will agree to an arranged bonding of our choosing....he is stubborn and wilful like most Blacks from the maternal side of the family”

‘Sirius is not the heir to the Lordship, Regulus is and he will finishing his education with his bonded and an esteemed member of the Medici family in an exclusive school in Italy, my dear”

“NO Orion! NO! How could you do this to Sirius, he is wilful and stubborn but yet immature...give him a few years and he will grow into a reasonable Heir Black ready to take over the duties of the Lordship when you are not able to”

“DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS FOR OUR ELDEST SON! To be disinherited from the Lordship and then kept on a short leash within the family...DO YOU! I warned you and Charlus Potter that spoiling the child and sending him to Hogwarts with that oaf Dumbledore would ruin him...and I was right...oh Merlin I was right” Orion continued looking out the window of his study, seeing nothing out the window, he took a sharp breath and continued “It was either disinherit Sirius, or find him dead from an unfortunate accident...the people now in charge of this family do not take the antics and temperament of individuals like Sirius and Andromeda well......they have means to enforce their views and ways”

“What do you mean the people in charge of this family Orion...what have you done?” asked a now scared Walburga, but even she was not prepared for the answer that Orion gave

“Why dear the Medici family! Have now all but taken control of the family and its power, they have entered into our political arena and will come out victorious...just be glad we will be on the winning side’

“But the Medici! They have always seen Britain and Northern Europe as not worth their time and trouble! What changed their minds now”

“My dear it was Dumbledore, Voldemort and the mundane governments wishes....but we as a society have scorned and our son has apparently hurt the next Medici Godfather and the current Lord Prince and they do not take any body attacking their own well”

“But who called them in! Eileen Prince was blasted from the family tree?”

“But her father reinstated her and made her son his heir, and Eileen after five years of hell her son has endured at the hands of our son and Hogwarts as a whole called upon her Godfather to assist her.....and he not only welcomed her and her son, but her son's paternal relations as well” 

“But! But! But!” Walburga stammered

“Reminds me of a mundane saying ‘be careful who you tread on today, because they may be able to pay you back a hundred fold in the future....our son has made though his thoughtless actions...some very powerful enemies.....just be glad the Medici want our family to become a minor branch of their own family tree” Orion looked at his bonded and with a sigh explained the real world to her, the world that by their sons and other actions had come rudely to their doorstep a few days earlier.

“They could demand his head, for he tried to killed Severus, by tricking him into entering the Shrieking Shack during a Full Moon. Do you know, that is the place, where his little werewolf friend, hides for his monthly transformation. And only because of Dumbledore's intervention, as he blackmailed and silenced the Prince Heir, none of them had been expelled for this folly.”

“This young man has already been inventing his own spells and potions, not to mention that his duelling skills are much more superior than those of our failure of a son and his friends. He can hold his own in a duel 4:1 – and he is a true Slytherin. He knows how to hold a grudge and waits for the best opportunity to get his revenge. They had shown us a pensive memory, after he had demonstrated one of his more deadlier spells, which he had invented for enemies, it was a gruesome sight to behold, my dear. And I have heard, that he creates a counter for the majority of his spells, and he has learned to do them all non-verbal, while he closed at the same time his mind completely off in a fight. We cannot afford them as enemies, I have heard that the dark lord himself had wanted him to become his Potions Master, before he even sat his OWLs. DO YOU HEAR ME, WALBURGA? WE CAN'T UNDERESTIMATE THEM OR NONE OF US WILL LIVE TO SEE THE END OF THE YEAR. We should count ourselves lucky, that Regulus has managed to become one of his best and respected friends, otherwise…..well it is does not bare thinking about.”

Walburga could only nod, she was shocked, as she realised, who their rebellious son had tormented over the years. She had grown up with the stories, what the Medici and the other powerful and dark Italian Families have done to their enemies, but as she had said to her bonded the Medici had never shown an interest in their society, until now.

“I have been visited by the Consigliere of Don Michael Corleone — he is directly related to Severus Snape-Prince. He had said that they want to train him as their next GODFATHER. He had gotten their blessing and Bella would be his perfect bride. Together they would create a new era for the dark families. And restore our lost glory. We can either be on their and the Mundanes Government side and win, or side against them and lost everything”, said Orion calmly.

“Perhaps we should have taken the Hogwarts motto more seriously” suggested Walburga in a quiet voice, after all you should never tickle a sleeping dragon, because everybody knows the havoc it wrecks when enraged is truly devastating for all in its path.


	7. The lords are a dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter is important to groups plans, who will win or can James out fox them and end up with the love of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to Trickster for editing this chapter and adding their ideas to it. As before any mistakes are mine and of course serious character bashing and BDSM scenes so you have been warned.

“Yes master James” James Potter heir to the potter lordship stood in his room in front of the ornate mirror at the Potter manor. He was going to marry the one person who could make him truly happy. His father had stood up to his Godfather the Chief Warlock Dumbledore and the echelons of magical society. The Potter Garden was resplendent in the July heat, cooling charms flowed over the their guests. Even Sirius was looking every inch the Lord standing beside him as his Groomsman today. 

James knew that the summer gardens would rival even those of the mundane Versailles gardens, like Louis XIV, he had imported and taken from his Godfather Dumbledore hundreds of mature orange trees and transplanted them into an orangery at Potter manor.

In fact he had been the one to imprison his Godfather for his nefarious acts and thieving against magical society and the Hogwarts school. He was like the French Kings, and was even being called the British Sun King for his heroic deeds of freeing Britain and the world from Voldemort and Dumbledore’s control. And his prize was to be the one person he had loved since he met them for the first time on the Hogwarts Express.

He remembered meeting love of his life, and how even then he wanted to do no more than kiss their lips senseless, but it was not to be. Because the magical world for its talk of tolerance, was the most intolerant society there was. They hated creatures, homosexuality, anybody not of Pure Blood descent going back to their great grandparent’s. But that was changing now he was lauded as the hero who had calmly walked out to face Voldemort and defeat him. His soulmate had flown at him weeping that he shouldn’t have been so heroic and brave. But James had told them that “There are times when one must stand up against tyranny and darkness”

Today not only would there be the echelons of the Magical society and the mundane and magical world press to see his bonding, there would also be the Britain’s Royal family, coming to court and fawn over him for doing the unthinkable.

“Yes master, James” James woke from his thoughts with a start, when he heard his own loyal personal house elf. James looked at the elf and ordered “Ensure that everything is perfect for when I bring my bonded back to this room tonight. Nothing can mar this perfect day. NOTHING! For you do not want to feel my displeasure if everything is not perfect”

James apparated to the front ornate French gardens, where his bonding ceremony was to take place. Sirius was standing there already waiting for him. Not for the first time James realised that they made the perfect rakish devil may come pair. Of course his other two so called best friends were in the congregation, with Remus now wearing the Black collar of ownership, he was bound in slavery to Sirius for all time, for choosing the wrong side in the magical war, he sat naked on the ground next to their other good friend Peter Pettigrew, who had suffered blindness and loss of his wand arm from fighting by his side. 

The Orchestra started the wedding march and his bonded walked down the improvised aisle towards him, in formal wedding robes of white and silver. Behind them was their best friend who smiled shyly at James. James had always realised that his intended best friend fancied him, but his heart had been won all those years ago by the vision of perfection before him.

As the Bridal party finally made their way down to the front of the wedding aisle to join him, the magical official said the traditional words “Who gives this Severus Snape to be bonded to this man. Severus' mother answered that she did, and she went and sat down to listen to her only son's bonding service.

The bonding was the social high light of the year, women mundane and witches envied Severus for snagging the British Sun King. At the traditional wedding Breakfast it was announced that because of his heroic deeds James would become heir not only to the Potter Lordship, but to the British Royal family as well.

The dancing went and entertainment seemed to go on forever, there were the mundane and magical celebrities who performed exclusively for them, but at the end of the evening James whisked his shy bride to their suite.

During the sit down meal James had fondled his already hard Bride and submissive partner, he had discreetly at the beginning of the wedding breakfast and before they officially welcomed everybody for attending their wedding, put a cock ring on Severus that only he could remove. The cock ring ensured that Severus stayed hard and ready for him, and throughout the day and night he discreetly fondled his partner. 

There had been the time during the meal, when James was wondering where his bonded had gone to, while he listened to some countries president or whatever try to get his agreement for a particular event or international law, and he felt his bonded giving him under the table a blow job like no other, it took all of James will and stamina not to moan out loud in an orgasmic shout as he came in his bonded’s mouth.

Later on when the couple were finally alone in their suite, James allowed Severus to wash him and towel him dry. James then instructed Severus on how he was to be kept clean for James personal use whenever he wanted to.

James looked at Severus standing there naked and erect waiting for him like the good submissive he was. James positioned Severus in front of the ornate mirror that James had got dressed in front of that morning, ensuring his bonded was splayed out wide and inviting for him, James retrieved the paddle that his house elf had left for him. James paddled Severus' arse till it was nice and pink, and then claim it with hard and sure thrusts. Relishing when Severus cried in pain and fulfilment. He filled Severus with his seed, knowing that Severus would probably become pregnant tonight. When he was spent and before allowing Severus the release he deserved, James opened a bag that held three bonding rings, which he put into the piercings he made in Severus nipples and penis. The rings would always ensure that Severus knew who he belonged to for all time.

They slept on a bed with golden silk sheets smelling of oranges and roses, the next morning Severus woke up first and smiling he quickly showered before waking up his bonded and dominant James, James woke up to Severus giving him a blow job, James groaned and orgasmed in pleasure the bonding was nothing like he had thought it would be, it had so far managed to surpass his expectations. Severus led James to their bathroom where he carefully bathed his partner, and then they both got ready for their day.

Severus went to get dressed, but James stopped him and said “Don’t darling! Today I want to present you as you were born with my markings, so everybody can see that you belong to me and only me” Severus smiled and followed James' lead. He trusted his dominant to know it best. He had never failed him in the past and he only wanted Severus' happiness above everything else. He had saved him from the bad lords, Voldemort and Dumbledore, who would have destroyed him and now he was even willing to grant him his greatest wish a real family, who would never abandon him.

Downstairs in the dining room James and Severus was having their breakfast, when their good friends Sirius, Peter and bound slave joined them. James had continued to play with Severus during the meal and whispered to him at the end of it “Why my love don’t you have fun with our little sex slut there” Severus agreed and while three loyal marauders looked on Severus whipped Remus, while Remus ensured that their best friend and Gryffindor slut Lily Evans was satisfied with the oral sex he gave her.

James woke up to find himself pumping against the mattress of his bed. He was covered in his cum, and felt more satisfied than he had for a long while. He was only sixteen but he knew what he wanted, and it wasn’t to be bonded to the pure and innocent witch Lily Evans that his Godfather the chief warlock and father had chosen. He wanted the boy and now young man he had first met on the Hogwarts express, but knew he could never have. 

James banished the mess, and then taking himself in hand again this time consciously masturbated to his perfect fantasy of his life’s desire. 

Although as a Potter and sole heir, James wasn't willing to let anyone dictate his life. He had wanted to lay a so strong claim on Severus, which nobody would ever be able to deny. The British Magical Society was so backward, it was pitiful. Remembering the life debt, fake as it was, it would be a possible solution to gain his elusive snake. James needed only a safe hiding place, where he would contain his prize. Secluded and unplottable, where he would claim Severus as his husband.

Bombarding his delicious little Slytherin with lust and caresses, so that he would be willing to accept his claim and carrying his children. After their return to Hogwarts, he would wait on the best opportunity to capture Severus and bring him to the Room of Requirement, where he would ravish him and claim Severus' virginity.

What should he do about the annoying mudblood? She was a thorn in his flesh since they had met the first time on the Hogwarts Express. Without her in the picture, he could have claimed his elusive snake far earlier. As the hat would have been more willing to follow his lead and send his little snake to the other eagles, instead of making him a snake. She had ruined everything. And for that Lily Evans would pay. It would be so easy to ruin her good name. A few rumours in the right ears, a few potions in her meals and drinks, and Lily Evans would finally show her true face to the world.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is the Medici family who are a force to be reckoned with in the world, in both the mundane and magical world. Then there are families that are truly terrifying and put the Medici family to shame. These families do not covert power or wealth, but the ties of family and kinship are unbreakable. 

One of these families were Severus' Aunts family, outsiders consider the men of the family to be control and the ones to make decisions. They were wrong, terrifyingly wrong, Snape’s Aunts husbands family was a matriarch family. The women subtly and with iron fist in a silken glove ruled the family with a rod of forged iron. Tobias' youngest sister had fitted into her husband’s family very well, respecting the head of the family the Grandmother or the old woman as her official title in the family. The old woman had of course groomed her replacement, her eldest granddaughter. And the old woman was glad to see her granddaughter showed all the family traits of allowing everybody to think that she was a quiet and timid woman. They were wrong of course, underneath the mild exterior lied a heart of lion, the intelligence of Ravenclaw, the loyalty to her family of a Hufflepuff and the best attributes of a Slytherin. Of course the woman had never realised she was being groomed to be head of the family. 

When the Snape’s relocated down south to the New Town in Hertfordshire that the rest of the family had migrated to in the seventies. It became apparent to the Grandmother and her eldest daughter that Severus was destined for great things and power, and that her younger sister was destined to become the bonded to Severus' Consigliere. This was looked upon favourably, the eldest granddaughter Rose had married a mild mannered man who with the right guidance was doing very well. 

 

Then certain matters came to light, information that perhaps Tobias and his family should not have aired in front of the two matriarchs of the family were told. Rose and her grandmother decided when they knew the whole sordid story that certain persons in Severus life needed to pay heavily for their past actions. They also wanted to ensure that their new lesser branch of their family the Medici were made welcomed into the family folds.

So a July day when Rose had a few minutes to spare (the whole day), she visited her Grandmother with her Methodist mother-in-law. The three women plotted the downfall of certain groups, the deaths of two people and to ensure that Severus became the undisputed head of the Medici family. The mild and sweet woman who many thought were descended from the French revolution, worked out that with in two thousand days their plans would come to fruition. As has been said before people fear the Medici family in both worlds, but the people that know Severus' extended family knew they were just playful kittens and amateurs in the power games people tried to play.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Charlus Potter was slumming it in the mundane world, he had been drinking with his best friends the other marauders, of Hogwarts, waxing lyrical about Lily Evans and how she was the only witch for his son James Potter his heir and little precocious little brat and how the two of them were made for each other. Charlus did not mind that Lily Evans was not only the slut of Gryffindor but of the whole of Hogwarts, hopefully by the time she bonded with his son she would be pregnant with a brat, because he knew that was the only way the Lordship and family line would continue, he knew James was a Jaffa as the mundanes called them, sterile and impotent. A magical cure for his problem didn't exist anymore, as male bearers hadn't been found for ages. Only when James would have taken the virginity of a male bearer would he be released from his suffering. While the bonding with such a rare magical being would ensure that the Potter name would take his rightful place on top of the British Wizarding Society.

But he had a shameful secret, that he was attracted to men, tall and dark dominant men, he had known by the time that he started Hogwarts all those years ago that he was gay, although the magical society preached about acceptance of all people and tastes. Charlus like his son had known that being Gay in the magical world was unacceptable for children from light families, heirs and children had been blasted from their families trees for the crime of just experimenting. He had been told since he was a young child that his duty was to be a dominant heterosexual wizard and marry the right girl, or the witch that his Godfather Albus and father had chosen for him. Sure for Dark Families it was still usual to practice the old ways and allow the coupling with the same gender, but the Potters were a family of light and followed the Greater Good as it was preached by the wise and benevolent Albus Dumbledore. He knew best, and he would never endanger magic.

 

Accidentally Charlus had become separated from the rest of the marauders and found himself in seedy seventies club in Cardiff. He found himself amongst a Hen Party, with the young mundane women welcoming him into their midst. He danced with them all, but found himself smooching and almost fucking a tall young woman on the dance floor. At the end of the evening he made his way back to the budget hotel that the Hen party was staying at. He took his partner up to her room, and they slowly undressed and then Charlus had the shock of his life, instead of beautiful tall glamour model in fount of him there stood a man who was well endowed. 

Charlus stupidly found himself saying the first things out of his mouth, he then found himself displayed over the rooms desk and tied to it in front of the mirror, positioned so he could see everything, Charlus had never felt so humiliated or turned on. His partner for the night spanked him hard for his poor behaviour and language. Charlus found himself hard and wanting to come badly, but the man just laughed and proceeded to put a cock ring on Charlus which he had the key to, he then took his time to pump himself into Charlus, and made Charlus wish that he was able to come. Charlus had never been so hard, the man unlocked Charlus and instructed him to stand in the middle of the room and masturbate to the man’s command. Charlus became lost in the moment and never heard or saw the pictures and videoing that were taking place at the time. After the nights session, the man once again locked Charlus in the Chastity device and cock ring, and putting the key around his neck, instructed Charlus where to meet him the next week. With that Charlus found himself naked outside the hotel, Charlus humiliated, hard and wanting more from the mysterious man portkeyed away to his parents manor.

Meanwhile in the hotel room, Rose and her transgender brother toasted for the completion of the stage one of their families two thousand day plan. They both knew that before Hogwarts restarted, James would be the submissive bonded partner to her brother Bernard or Bernadette as the rest of the family called him. And with the right incentive the Potter Lordship and light families that had made an alliance with the Potter family would be delivered into the hands of the Medici family. 

It had taken time and the right investigator to find out the secrets that the Potter family and especially heir had in their closets, luckily for the family the mundane world was a lot more tolerant and excepting of different life styles than the magical society was  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Lord Charlus Potter looked at the pictures that had been sent to him of him, engaging in homosexual sex, and if that was not enough it showed that he was clearly the submissive in the relationship. If these pictures and relationship became public then it would finish the Potter family and the right people in their society would question the parentage of his only son James Potter.

There was a discrete knock on his study door and the head house elf showed in couple of women, one was tall, big busted and was named Bernadette, the other was her sister, they were here to discuss their demands regarding the pictures that Charlus had just seen.

Four hours later Charlus sat behind his ornate desk with his head in his hands, James his heir was to be bonded to Bernadette. The bonding agreement and contract would stipulate that James would be bonded within the month and that the head of the Potter family after the bonding would be Bernadette Potter. Charlus would be told what to do by a mundane woman and when he died the power and leadership of the family would still be in the hands of Bernadette and her family.

He had tried to bluff his way out of the negotiations, and their woman’s demands. But it became apparent that they had the upper hand, apparently if he and the Potter family did not concede to their demands then the pictures of Charlus would be made public in the mundane press and the moving pictures they had would be given to the reporter Rita Skeeter. At least the bonding itself would be kept quiet until James finished his school career, which now of course Bernadette’s family controlled! Charlus could have cried if he was lesser man, over a thousand years of proud family history and stewardship ending because of his shameful secret.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore mentally reviewed his human chessboard and the plans he had made all those years ago before the mundanes first world war. Now the power that he craved and deserved was almost within his reach. He had just to ensure that his loyal minions within the magical ministry knew who their master was, and that the sociopathic slut Lily Evans was kept on a very short leash by him. After all he only needed the Potter brat and slut till Charlus Potter was dead and there was an heir produced, and after he had ensured the death of James and his bonded he would control not only the Potter Lordship money, power and Wizengamot seats but all the light families seats as well due to the fact that the light families had an unbreakable alliance with the Potter family, which the Lord Potter or regent controlled, this power and control of the light fraction would make him and his plans unstoppable.

Where his friend Hitler and his organisation had tried to change the mundane world too quickly, Albus had learnt from their mistakes and had slowly ensured that the changes he wanted and desired were implemented over a very long period of time. The wizarding society knight of knives had not lasted a night but decades since the second war and the defeat of the supposed Grindelwald, a man that was foolish enough with all his power and intelligence to believe him capable of remorse of his actions.

All those years ago he had befriended an innocent young wizard and thought he had corrupted him, physically, emotionally and mentally. But it was not to be, he had to for the greater good and his long term plans defeat the boy and place him in that fortress built by Grindelwald so long ago.

Of course he sprouted that the greatest power was love, and it was when wielded by great men like him and his friends including Hitler. Who knew how to use love and the other weaknesses that men had to gain power over them.

The mundane Christian Bible many mundanes thought apparently said that money was the root of all evil, when the actual saying was that it was the love of money or other things above God that was the root of all evil. To be blinded by the love of a commodity or idea like money or communism allowed other people to corrupt you and your moral and ethical code, to do what they wanted or needed. The man everybody thought knew as Albus, had always known how to use and corrupt people and their ideals for his own plans.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was called downstairs to his father’s study by the head house elf who had a look of absolute glee on its face. The house elves had made no secret of how much they despised the heir to the Potter Lordship, they had seen the James the brattish baby turn to a precious young child to what the mundanes would call a teenager delinquent. Whatever the heir Potter wanted he got, whatever trouble he and his gang of tearaways did they were either absolved, or Lord Potter would buy the boys victims off. But today the house elves knew that James' life was to change for the worse for him but hopefully for the better for them and the Potters victims, James and his family would be brought to heel hopefully very painfully indeed. The house elves after all was going to ensure that every transgression that the brat James and his friends conducted was brought to his partner after they were bonded.

James cockily entered into his father’s study, ready to demand his payment for bonding to the slut Lily Evans. It was very subdued and terrified young man that left his father’s study, the reality of his future life that his father had brought him foremost in his mind. To be bonded not only to a man, but also to be the submissive and at the mercy of his official consort was terrifying. When he had demanded from his father, who would carry the next generation of Potters his father had replied that it would be James duty to be the bearer of the children and then to make an unbelievable situation worse, his father had shown him the bonding contract that stated it was an absolute contract and his partner would have absolute control over him from now to the day he died. The bonding was to be held within the week and James' imprisonment would begin, his life as a free man was effectively over now. 

James went to his heir suite, which would be by the end of the week his prison cell and called for firewhiskey from a house elf, he got himself blindly drunk and fell into his fantasy world that he escaped to when the demands of being an heir got too much.

Would he been sober than he would have tried to use his transfiguration skills to create a lifelike golem from himself, who would take his place as the bonded slave in this blasted contract. While James, would escape to Cokeworth and whisk away his elusive snake. By using one of his darker spells on his love interest, he would ensure that Severus wouldn't fight him any longer and they would together start a new life abroad. With new identities, while they would christen every surface in their new domicile.

James had always been attracted to Severus Snape, from the first moment he had seen him on the Hogwarts Express. But he had realised that he could never have Severus, not even as a friend. Because being friends with the intelligent and poor, shy boy from the Snake house would have never been enough. So James Potter that had been the arrogant and spoilt brat and heir he was, had tormented, tortured and nearly tried to kill Severus during their years at Hogwarts. James was going to bond with Severus' best friend his fellow Gryffindor Lily Potter. The witch was a nice, meek and mild girl who would produce for the Potters at least an heir and a spare and then quietly disappear leaving James to do what he wanted to. James had to take potions just to feign sexual interest in witches, the act sexual act between women and men was abhorrent to him, and he could only complete sex with a women by the uses of charms and spells. No he had long ago decided that if he could not have his Severus, then nobody could. Since this slimy Lucius Malfoy had the first time laid a hand on Severus' shoulder, after he had welcomed him to House Slytherin on the Welcoming Feast 1971.

Hogwarts: October 1974

James had once more with help of the cloak and the map at night stalked Severus Snape. He had long ago wanted to felt the snake tremble under his touch, but he still remember the lectures of Uncle Albus — fags are despicable...

But at this moment he couldn't care less, as he had seen Severus slipped in one of the hidden bathrooms in the dungeon area, which could only be entered, when you knew their hidden location.

He already felt his cock hardening, as Severus relaxed in the bath. It was now or never, when he wanted to be successful. He didn't care for Lily — she was a nuisance, but this nubile snake in front of him was different. He needs him now, he wanted to devour him, to claim him without thinking about the consequences.

Silently he slid into the tub and slammed Severus at the edge of the tub, which forced the Slytherin to open his eyes.

Before he could utter a protest, had James kissed him harshly on his mouth, he moaned as he tasted even better than he had thought.

A non-verbal command immobilised and prepared his snake for his hard and leaking cock and James didn't hesitate any longer as he thrust his cock into the tight heat of his snake.

Severus screamed, but nobody would hear them, James had already put up silence and privacy ward. Nobody would stop him now.

"You're mine, Baby. Accept it and don't fight me.", murmured James into his ear, as he repeated his action.

He caressed the squirming body under him — every scar every mark, that was left behind.

"I want to whisk you away and to ensure that you will only bear my children for the rest of our natural lives. You would look so beautiful, my darling. Nobody need to know about us. The war wouldn't matter any longer, only that you belong to me, Sevvie.", grinned James like a lunatic.

"What do you think, you're doing, Potter.", snarled Severus.

It was too late, James started the chant to claim a partner and to force him to submit, as he thrust again and again into the tight heat of Severus' anus.

"Don't fight me, baby. Go with the flow. We will have beautiful babies. And nobody will ever learn the truth. Submit to me, my snake. I have wanted you, since I have laid my eyes on you on the Hogwarts express.", whispered James, caressing Severus' body and pressed feather-light kisses on the wet body underneath his toned one.

"No, please no.", whispered Severus, but he already felt the effects of the chant.

"I know that you can bear children, Sevvy. You're a bearer and this glamour will not longer hold, after I have taken you. My hidden prince, my elusive snake.", replied James dominating his unwilling partner and screamed his release into the night.

A green glow was visible around both bodies, as the chant and the sex bound them together.

"Almost over, my Severus.", smirked James triumphantly.

He had felt that Severus would be black out soon, because of the strong orgasm —and had called his personal elf to him, after Severus was resting in his arms.

"Master has called."

"Indeed — bring us to our new home, Twiggy. And ensure that he can't leave the estate. He will need time to accept our union, Twiggy."

"Twiggy will do that.", replied the elf and transported them all to a very remote estate in the Normandy.

"Twiggy, can you change his memories, so that he wouldn't be able to remember Hogwarts. He should only remember that he belongs to me and he is in a happy and satisfying relationship." asked James.

"Sure, Master. Twiggy is strong elf. Will new Master be okay?"

"Oh yes, we will both be okay, as we're not be a part of this pesky war.", answered James. This was bliss, having his snake in his arms, nobody any wiser and soon he will be carrying his children and be only focused on their little family.

Nobody will ever separate them again. James lay awake besides his sleeping companion and consider, who should take the blame for Severus' disappearance act. Yes, the mudblood — Lily Evans — she thought she was so much better than anyone else. He would let place his elf wrong memories, who shown how Lily had raped one of the firsties, and was caught by Severus on his way to the library — as she killed him with an Unforgiveable and burned his body.

Both teenagers slept well and as the woke up on the next morning, Severus smiled openly at his husband.

"Good morning, James. Have you slept well?"

"Indeed, husband mine. I do always sleep well, when I have you in my arms.", replied James as he cuddled closer to Severus.

All was well.

James once again woke up from his dreaming to find himself covered with his own cum, why was life so unfair after all he only wanted to bond and make his the boy he had fantasised about all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

However this dream has only strengthen his natural stubbornness. He wasn't willing to accept defeat. And he still has time enough to gain an illegal port key to one of the other countries far away from Britain. One short stop in Muggle Britain would give him the chance to gather all necessities to overwhelm Severus. He drew a hidden pendant from his hiding place around his neck, it was soaked in Severus' blood, as he had created it with forbidden blood magic so that he would always have a beacon to show him Severus' hiding place.

The only person he was willing to bond to was Severus, and he would ensure that nobody else would be able to bond with him. A golem would grant him a little reprieve, enough to run away and capture his elusive snake.


	8. Arthurs new status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore lays down the law to his new and dim son Arthur! or does he?

Arthur Weasley ambled along to his new father’s office, his long term plans were coming to fruition. It was assumed that his uncle Brandon Weasley was his father, and that his cousins were his older brothers. And he never ever corrected anybody including that idiotic Headmaster Dumbledore of the truth, that he had been taken in and adopted into his uncle’s family as their youngest son, when his mother a witch had been murdered in Argentina with her husband by a mundane Government for crimes they had committed before fleeing to Argentina. So his maternal uncle taking pity on the son of his sister and had taken him in. It grated on Arthur that his cousins and their extended family would inherit money and social status in the wizarding and mundane world’s, while he was left with the crumbs from the families table. 

Arthur had cultivated the I am dim, but very pleasant persona all his life, his cousins and extended their family had given him an extended berth ever since he could remember. He shouldn’t have attended Hogwarts, but followed his cousins into some prestigious specialist mundane school called Eton. But his uncle fortuitously in his wisdom had enlisted him into this cesspit of crime and opportunities, especially after he had ensured that his uncle's youngest thickest brat had been blamed for his bullying and crimes at their primary school. Arthur had to be more discreet in his bullying when his youngest cousin was sent to another primary school. He had of course like other psychopaths, sociopaths and general scum of wizarding society ensured that he was sorted into the respected Lions house at Hogwarts. The house known for its courage, bravery and chivalry. Why didn’t people realise that if you were an intelligent psychopath and criminal deviant you would demand to be sorted into the house that was

a) Everybody’s outside Hogwarts favourite  
b) The headmaster and his goons the staff favourite  
c) The house that had no morals or standards, unlike the certain despised Snake house  
d) The house that its pupils bullied and pranked its way through their education, knowing that they would always find employment in the echelons of the ministry of magic. In fact the corrupt DMLE department was almost made up of corrupt Gryffindor’s and Hufflepuff ex pupils. Who answered to only one person called Albus Dumbledore.  
e) There were no obvious poor saps or ordinary mundanes in the Lions house, the exceptions were mundane born like the witch Lily Evans, who on a good day could put Arthur to shame with cut throat and devious way

Arthur did not want a auror position, he wanted a position where he was paid for doing sod all, so the dim and nice Arthur Weasley found himself in a department made just for him. The department of the regulation of mundane object and devices, the pay was not good but the blackmail income he received from magical people just to ensure they did not come under the ministries and by default aurors office was more than the head of the DMLE department Crouch senior received. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Arthur Weasley walked into his new fathers office and waited for the tiresome man to finish what ever he was doing to make himself look busy and important. Arthur knew that this meeting would establish their relationship and the power play in it, Dumbledore believed that Arthur was a weak willed and stupid man who would bow down to his the greater than good and Dumbledore’s wants and desires, but the man was in for a rude awakening, Arthur was not his little naïve or stupid man. 

Dumbledore finished what he was doing and with a theatrical huff and disappointed sigh turned towards his new and stupid son Arthur Weasley, now was the time to set the new ground rules and show the man in front of him why it was important not to fail or cross him. Dumbledore would ensure that the young man in front of him paid for his error in having his bonding dissolved by the loud mouthed harlot Molly Weasley. 

“Arthur I am so disappointed in your actions and the outcome of them, especially getting your bonded Molly pregnant so quickly after your first child……..did we not discuss that waiting for a period would be better then getting her with child again?” asked Albus Dumbledore with unpresented amount of fury and anger showing.

Arthur just looked at his new father and replied in a bored and assertive tone “That’s what you wanted FATHER…..not what I wanted! After all I have that Harlot and spawn around my neck and just wished to be rid of them…..and this was a way to do it that did not involve dead bodies and quick lime to dispose of them”

“But I instructed you on what you was to do….I am so disappointed in you Arthur…” with this Albus gave Arthur his most disappointed look, and became ready to tell Arthur what he was to do now that he had managed to ruin one of his long term plans.

Arthur suddenly sat down in one of the chairs in front of Albus desk, which was as cluttered as the rest of his office, to give the illusion of a very busy man. Arthur of course knew that the headmasters side kick in both the Wizengamot and Hogwarts did most of the old mans work. Arthur crossed he legs and then told his new father a few home truths and the way things would now be between them “Albus or should I now call you FATHER? Things are changing around here…for the better! Well perhaps not yours ……but definitely mine…you see I know things abo9ut your past that you WOULD NEVER WANT KNOWING…”

Albus looked at the young man before him, how dare the young foolish man dare to threaten ALBUS to many names DUMBLEDORE, he would strip skin from his body, he would ensure that the man in front of him knew his place by the time he walked out of his office! How dare the stupid naive man even think of addressing as such. 

Arthur continued his talk to Albus knowing what he had to say would change their relationship for ever in Arthurs favour “Of course I had to go back in your distant past and find out what really happened. But first a bit about own family history, and how I have never been or wanted to be a Weasley…..they took me in under the old tradition obligations….I was born in the 1956 as you know all ready but not to the Weasleys…but to a Argentine couple a very old friend and partner of yours uncle Albus, the Israeli’s managed to capture my father and executed him secretly for crimes against humanity …….before my mother who was so weak willed thankfully killed herself, she sent me to live with her family the Weasleys who adopted me according to the old ways. I knew of course I was better than all of them and like the scared sheep they are my adopted FAMILY (with this Arthur spat the word out with anger) sent me to this third class dump instead of the first class magical school that my cousins attended…THEY WERE SCARED OF LIITLE OLD ME! And well they should be……so when the opportunity for me and them to part ways occurred we both took it gladly and then I had to plan how to get rid of the milstone around my neck my wife and banshee one Molly Weasley….which I have at last done! Thank Merlin” Arthur stood up and poured two glasses of Albus expensive fire whiskey and clinked their glasses together as in a toast and continued “But back to what I know about you Father dear……the benevolent headmaster and great wizard; who killed his younger sister and a American service man in an honour killing….there was four witches involved and three were punished by their families and allowed to live, but the baston of the good light side judged that his and the families honour had to be appeased…..so you put a milstone around their necks and threw them into a deep lake not only killing your sister and boyfriend but your unborn bastard nephew or niece”

Arthur once more took a sip of the fire whiskey and continued of course you tried to hide this small bit of family information with other pertinent information. But my father your supposed friend ensured that this information and other helpful information was left to me to do as I needed. Oh by the way father sent though me his love and good wishes to his second in command uncle Martin Borman……now what did you want to ask me to do uncle” Albus Dumbledore sat in his office chair feeling fear flowing down his back, in front of him sat until now he thought a young stupid man who would be easily manipulated, when in reality he now understood that Arthur Weasley was a very intelligent manipulative man who now held the upper hand in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everybody who loves Arthur as he is portrayed in cannon, but I get fed uyp with Arthur being portrayed as a ignorant and spineless sap...and generally to good to be true


End file.
